Gender Bending Chaos
by Acumichi
Summary: A mission gone wrong, families kept secrete, and a raging fan group. This is all too much for Hinata, can she make it out and undo the jutsu that has been set upon her and six male shinobi? *Adopted by Me-Want-Toast123*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey its me again, and it's time for a brand new story!!!_

_Hinata: W-will I b-be in I-it?_

_Oh Hinata, *chuckle* It's so cute when you ask silly questions. Of course you're in it, but there will be some Ocs and you won't really be you?_

_Hinata: ? * Looks at the title* * Blushes* Oh my Kira!! You can't do this to me._

_But I can, don't worry, your not the only one * Looks evilly at a few boys* _

_Hinata: R-run!!! * All characters make a run for it. I pull out my net.*_

_Hahahaha I love a good chase. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy making it for you!!!_

_**Rooky nine plus Sai and Gaara: 16**_

_**Team Gai plus Kankuro: 17**_

_**Temari: 18**_

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Gender Bending Chaos**_

_**Ch.1**__**: The mission**_

_Tsunade starred at the six chunin in front of her, almost ready to slam her head against the desk multiple times. It was a pretty simple mission, but she couldn't understand why the client wanted to teams, not only that but she had five males and one shy female. _

_Her first team was an easy choice, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto. She chose them since they were free and it was perfect timing because Sakura was working at the hospital. Not only that but Naruto came to her office demanding for a mission and this would get him to shut-up. Sasuke had come back to the village after killing Orochimaru, and to Tsunade's dislike he refused to change what her wore day-to-day. When it came to Sai……he said he had nothing better to do. _

_Then her next team was a little harder, for sure she would have Shikamaru, since he was a great leader and this was the only way he would be able to get away from Ino and his own mother. Next she had to pick Kiba, since with Akamaru, he was a great tracker, and he was just as demanding as Naruto only Akamaru barked too. Then next came Hinata, one of Tsunade's favorites students, but she told Hinata not to tell Sakura or Ino or they would have a fit. Hinata had Byakugan, which would come in handy for this mission but not only that she was even asking for more missions. _

" _Alright," she messaged her temples, " It's a very simple. Just go to the Sound Village and get these two scrolls." Tsunade threw a scroll to Sasuke then another to Shikamaru, " The ones in your hands are the decoys, it will give you some time to make an escape before they figure it out."_

_Shizune stepped forward, " You will be gone for about a week, or maybe longer. This mission is B-ranked," she looked serious, " If you raise any suspicion about going to get these scrolls, you will have company but we are not completely sure who will be after these same scrolls." She held Ton-Ton close and gave a worried glance, " Be careful." _

" _If it's so simple," Shikamaru stifled a yawn, " why do you need all of us?"_

" _You aren't getting these scrolls for our village a well known client is paying a lot of money if you complete this mission. He's from a very strong clan and if we complete this mission, he might become a great ally," she sighed, " Now all of you get ready and be at the gates by noon." Before they could all leave Tsunade spoke again, " Hinata," she waved, " I need to talk to you before you leave." _

_Hinata blushed a light pink and nodded, " H-hai Tsunade-sama." Once the room was empty of all the guys, Hinata spoke, " Why do you need to se me Lady Tsunade?"_

_Tsunade smiled, " Nata-chan, what did I tell you about the whole formality thing?" _

" _Oh r-right," Hinata looked down. _

_Tsunade's face became serious, " But Hinata, we think that this man is somehow connected to your mother's clan." Hinata went wide eyed, and starred at Tsunade._

_Hinako, Hinata's mother, was part of the great Hiroshi clan and they resided in the Sun and Moon Village. She heard stories from her grandmother about the great family and their greatest allies, the Acumichi and the Kurosaki clan. Hinata listened with great delight when she was little and hoped that one day she could meet the others, but her father forbid it. Hiashi looked down at Hinako's clan and the others, saying they were weak and pathetic. But when Hinako was still alive, she promised Hinata how to use the powers she was blessed with._

" _B-but, I-I thought th-the others w-were wiped o-out?" _

" _Hiashi lied," Tsunade scowled, " He, for some reason, still hates the family to this day." She shook her head and pulled out a bottle of sake and poured herself a glass, " You want some?"_

_Hinata paled, " I'm o-only six-t-teen," Tsunade shrugged and began to drink. Hinata slowly walked out of the room, hoping not to disturb her but Tsunade looked up at her, " Good luck Nata-chan. I bet you'll have a lot of fun on this mission," she winked._

_Hinata blushed and smiled, " Thank you Tsu-chan. See you when I get back." _

______

_Hinata walked slowly back to her apartment hoping to avoid her odd landlord. Hinata was kicked out of the Hyuga house hold after failing to become chunin and she was replaced as heiress. Hinata was kicked out for two main reasons: 1) Hinata was much too 'Kind-Hearted' to lead a clan and even if she was married to someone strong, Hiashi feared Hinata would still bring some kind of shame to the family. And 2) The most important reason was that Hinata was not a "Pure" Hyuga. Hinata had not only been given the Byakugan, but with her mother's kekki genki of controlling the six elements._

_Hinata was born with the tattoos that her mother had, a half sun and half moon. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi was only blessed with Byakugan, and the Elders were forced to change the title of heiress from Hinata to Hanabi. When Hinata was banished she spent days in her apartment crying but thanks to her team and the fifth Hokage herself, Hinata gained some confidence and she began to learn as a medic. _

_Hinata trained under Shizune, since Sakura refused to share, but Tsunade would call Hinata in at night for personal training. Hinata was a natural, since she had Byakugan to spot damage better then any other medic shinobi and Hinata had great chakra control, almost better then Sakura. Not only that but one of Hinata's elements, light, helped her repair damage better and faster without going into surgery. _

_Tsunade was very fond of Hinata and even told Hinata that she was her favorite, but warned her not to tell Sakura or Ino. Hinata smiled as she thought back to her past. _

_Hinata sighed and was half way there, but someone grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Scream and I'll kill you."_

_Hinata laughed, " T-Temari, pl-pleas not right n-now," Temari laughed and let go of Hinata. _

_Temari and Hinata had been friends for about three years now, and it surprised everyone. Temari had become an ambassador for Suna ever since the chunin exams attacks, to try and rebuild relation with Konoha and Hinata had been her guide. Hinata had been a nerves wreck and it annoyed Temari to no end, after about the third visit Hinata warmed up to Temari and began to talk more and stutter less._

_Temari began to look at Hinata as the sister she never had, and began to treat her like one too. Temari had asked, forced, Hinata to change what she wore day to day, but it seemed more that Hinata won. The only thing that changed was that Hinata now wears a long sleeved black shirt, with wide sleeves so her wrapped hands were partly hidden. _

" _So," Temari smirked, " I heard my little Hiroshi now is on a mission with five guys." Hinata had taken her mothers last name, " You lucky, lucky girl."_

_Hinata turned bright red, " St-stop I-it's not li-like th-that," she looked away and pocked her fingers together. Soon Kankuro ran up to them panting loudly. " Is s-something wr-wrong?"_

" _Temari *pant* Gaara will be here in a week *pant* to come get us," he was bent over, breathing heavy._

" _Why is he coming, it's not like we don't know are way back?" Temari crossed her arms and looked at her brother._

_He stood strait and shrugged, " I think it's just an excuse to get away from all his paper work." Hinata giggled as Temari shook her head, and looked hurt._

" _A week, but then I won't be able to spend time with my little Hiroshi when she gets back," Temari held onto Hinata for dear life. Hinata sweat dropped and patted Temari's head._

" _At lest you can g-go see your sw-sweet br-brother," Temari only faked cried harder into Hinata's shirt. _

"_Come on Drama Queen we have to go pack," he glared, " You mad a big enough mess when you thought you lost your headband." _

_Temari let go of Hinata and glared, " Well at least I didn't lose it, like someone almost did."_

" _I told you it wasn't missing," he defended._

" _Oh right you just hid it in a hole on purpose," she scoffed, " At least be happy Akamaru didn't cover it." The two walked back to their hotel yelling insults at each others, completely forgetting about Hinata. She shook her head and entered her building, running quickly up the steps to her room._

_______

_Hinata finished packing, she just added the last few things she would need on her mission. Hinata slung her bag over her shoulder, but Hinata had a messenger bag so it hung by her side. Hinata checked the small clock on her night stand and it read eleven forty, she walked out of her apartment locking the door behind her and putting her key in her bag._

_Hinata thought back to the others that would accompany her on this mission, and began to blush. She would spend a whole week on a mission with five guys. Hinata thought about how Naruto would be one of those guys but after the years, Hinata only saw that it was admiration she held for Naruto, not love. She did have a crush on him but it was only a silly crush, nothing that could ever be compared to love. _

_Kiba wasn't much of a problem, they have been teammates since they were twelve and they did make a good team. Hinata could spot the enemy and Kiba could attack from all angles. She also loved to have Akamaru on a mission, since it kept her occupied during their travels. Hinata would play with Akamaru and he loved to be petted._

_When it came to Shikamaru, Hinata was still okay. Ever since Kurenai became pregnant, Shikamaru and Hinata became the official Godparents, and also Kurenai's personal assistance. The two had spent a lot of time together and to Hinata's liking she learned that Shikamaru was a really nice guy. And even Shikamaru became a little closer to Hinata, a little to close for Kiba's liking. Kiba and Ino both had a different point of view when it came to the two, Ino found it cute how the two spent time together but Kiba began to follow the two all over the place, Shikamaru noticed. He would wrap his arm around Hinata's waist just to get Kiba mad, but something in him liked the feeling of Hinata by his side._

_Though Shikamaru wasn't the only one Hinata had to spend a lot of time with. Hinata was the only female that wouldn't lose their wits when it came to Sasuke, so she had to treat him after he got back from killing Orochimaru and Itachi. And to Hinata dislike he was a total jerk, he never took his medicine willingly and he always seemed angry when she came and left. And one day, almost as crazy as the sky falling, Sasuke began to talk. He just, talked on and on about his fight with his brother and how he wished that he could have thanked his brother for making him stronger. _

_Hinata had spent the whole morning and night listening to Sasuke talk, but she then woke up the next morning next to him in his hospital bed. Hinata was lying on his chest and Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her waist. She was close to just fainting but Sasuke got up too, he looked down at her and gave her his famous smirk, then Hinata fainted. She woke up again in her own hospital bed with Tsunade by her side. Tsunade said that Sasuke had put her here because she fainted while treating him._

_When it came to Sai, Hinata was unsure. She had been on a mission with him before but all he did was smile and fight, she couldn't even see past the mask he wore. Hinata did know he had a knack for drawing, and she had seen his many paintings, he was gifted. Hinata had once tried to get the courage to ask him for tips, but he was walking with Naruto and Sakura, so she ran away once the were five feet away from her. _

_Hinata sighed, " I really need to gain some back bone," she frowned, " Oh good I can talk to myself just fine, but you add any other living thing and I start to stutter." Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts and she noticed she was close to the main gates, she even saw Kiba and Shikamaru standing there. In pure silence. Looking right at her._

_Hinata blushed and waved slightly. She picked up speed and stopped in front of both members. " H-hi!" _

" _Hey Hinata!!" Kiba smiled at the blushing Hyuga and Akamaru barked in glee, he jumped around begging to be played with but Hinata just petted his head._

" _Hinata," Shikamaru smiled, " You're just on time."_

_Hinata smiled but then looked around, " Where's S-Sasuke, Sai, and Na-Naruto?" _

" _Well, I can see Sasuke and Sai right now," Kiba pointed to the dark duo, who walked in total silence. Sai though was reading one of his many books. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw he was reading a book titled, ' Women.' Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and blushed a bright red. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to be in deep thought, she smiled lightly. _

" _H-Hello Sasuke, Sai," she nodded and both teens._

" _Hn," Hinata sweat dropped, it was the answer she usually got from Sasuke._

" _Hello Hinata. It's nice to see you." Sai gave her that fake smile, which made Hinata frown. " What?" _

" _Y-you have t-to give o-others re-real smiles S-Sai," she mumbled. Sai just smiled again and nodded. Hinata looked around again, " Wh-where's Naruto?"_

" _You know Naruto," Shikamaru smirked, " But don't worry," he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, " I bet he grabbed some lunch and just lost track of time." _

_Hinata smiled, but she could of swore she heard someone growl. Hinata looked up at Shikamaru, " Do you think Kurenai will be okay?"_

" _I got Ino and Shino looking out for her," he said. Kiba came between the two and smirked._

" _Oh yeah that's going to go great the guy who doesn't talk and the girl who won't shut-up. Yep the dream team," he said sarcastically. Hinata giggled as Shikamaru sighed a 'troublesome'._

_______

_They've been there for about fifteen minutes and even Hinata was getting frustrated. She sighed and turned to Akamaru who was sitting next to Kiba. Hinata called to him, " C-come her b-boy," she patted her knees, " Come o-on." _

_Akamaru barked and ran for Hinata, she laughed and began to play an odd game of tag with the large white dog, but it was almost unfair. Every time Akamaru got close Hinata would only jump out of the way in mere seconds of getting caught. Kiba yelled words of encouragement to Akamaru. _

" _Come on Akamaru I trained you to be a fighting machine," he smiled and ran out and grabbed Hinata from behind. " I got her! Go for the kill Akamaru."_

" _N-no Kiba! Th-that's ch-cheating," Hinata laughed and struggled to get out of Kiba's grip. Shikamaru shrugged and walked out and held Akamaru by his tail._

" _Now it's fair," he smirked._

" _Let go of Akamaru you lazy bum," Kiba yelled._

" _Let go of Hinata you mutt," Shikamaru smirked. Kiba sighed and released Hinata as Shikamaru let go of Akamaru. Hinata ran over to Shikamaru and held him._

_She looked up at him, " Oh th-thank you Shikamaru. W-without you I w-would have been eaten b-by Kiba's d-dog," she said like acting, but Shikamaru still had a faint blush on his cheeks. _

" _Well," Kiba smirked, " You my have gotten away, but you haven't stopped me and Akamaru yet." Akamaru barked and got down in a pouncing position as did Kiba. Hinata let go of Shikamaru and looked back at Kiba._

" _I-I wi-will beat you k-Kiba," she got in her famous position her eyes burning in determination and her Byakugan active._

_Shikamaru sighed, " What a drag, but if I must." he pulled a single kunai. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. Sai put his book down and looked at the group with a slight bit of amusement in his eyes. _

" _Your really going to fight with each other," Sasuke looked at them as if they were small children._

" _You want to join me Sasuke. I mean Sharigan verses Byakugan? It would be quit a battle," Kiba tried to coax him into the fight, on his side of course._

" _H-hey," Hinata yelled, " That w-would make I-it th-three on t-two." Hinata crossed her arms and pouted cutely._

" _Scared, Hyuga?" Sasuke smirked and eyed Hinata, " Don't think you can win?"_

_Hinata's cheeks turned red and she glared, " O-one: it's Hiroshi t-to you U-Uchiha. A-and second, I-I co-could so beat y-you." Hinata gave a small smirk and got in a Rock Lee stance. Hinata glared again and her eyes read that she was ready for a challenge. _

_The four became quite and all that could be heard was the blowing wind. Sasuke and Kiba stood on one side and Hinata and Shikamaru stood on the other, each waiting for the other to move._

_Kiba made the first move, " Take this-" _

" _HEY WE HAVING A COMPITION?!?!?!" Naruto jumped out of no where in front of both teams, smiling big. " I want to take part." _

_Kiba groaned, " We were doing this cause you took forever," he pouted, " Now we have to go on our mission." _

_Hinata smiled, " G-good to s-see you Na-Naruto." Shikamaru sighed a 'troublesome' and pulled his pack on. Sasuke just grunted and stood there his arms across his chest. _

" _Well," Shikamaru yawned, " If we're going I suggest we remove our headbands now and stow them away." Everyone but Naruto nodded and did as told._

"_Why do we have too," Naruto asked dumbfounded._

" _We're going to the Sound, and they kind of hate us." Shikamaru explained with a serious face, " It's bad enough Sasuke has to be in his old clothes," Sasuke frowned , " So no need to be extra careful now." _

" _Alright," Naruto said but was still reluctant while putting his headband back in his pack. Once he put it away the others set off to the Sound Village, ready to complete their mission. _

_Hinata looked to her team, ' This will be easy, we can finish this mission in no time.' _She blushed, _' And maybe I could talk to Gaara before he and his siblings leave.' _Hinata did find Gaara cute, but Hinata found something cute in everyone she met. Hinata smiled and looked forward in determination.

' _I come back a new person. I mean on a mission with five really strong shinobi, I'm bond to change a little.' _But Hinata would change everyone will come back changed, but only I, the authoress, truly knows what will happen.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you go the first chapter to my new story.**

**Sasuke: I don't like this story. At all.**

**No need to be mean Sasuke, you got your time with Hinata.**

**Sasuke: I want more.**

**Other guys want a turn. You'll have to wait like everyone else.**

**Gaara: when do I come in?**

**In good time my raccoon friend, all in good time.**

**Shikamaru: Who will the Oc's be. Not a bunch of crazy people right?**

*** Scratches neck* yeah, none of them are crazy…umm Hinata say something to change the subject- I mean to say something to the nice readers.**

**Hinata: Thank you for reading and we all hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a nice review for Kira-chan. Ja ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone loved the first chapter so here's the second!!!**

**Hinata: I-I d-don't th-think I can d-do this?**

**You'll be fine Hinata. I mean you can do this, you are Hinata Hiroshi. **

**Hinata: O-okay Ki-Kira-chan. Kira does n-not own Naruto, j-just th-the plot and O-Ocs.**

**Thanks Nata!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.2**

Hinata walked between her two teammates, her fingers pressed together nervously. She could feel Kiba's and Shikamaru's quick glances at her and she could feel someone's stares.

Hinata and her team had set off before the others so in case of an ambush, and Hinata had to check every now and then to see if Naruto and his team were still behind them. Each time Hinata checked with her Byakugan, she could feel Sasuke's eyes starring right at her causing her to turn a bright pink each time. Though Hinata had to check for the other team, she thought she had saw someone in the trees, looking at her.

" Are they still behind us?" Hinata was pulled from her thoughts and looked at Shikamaru. She figured out that she had incautiously turned on her Byakugan.

" U-uh y-yeah. Th-there still th-there," she looked on ahead. Hinata drifted back into her thoughts, but Shikamaru pulled her back out again.

" I'm glad you were put on my team," he smiled and looked down at her. Hinata blushed and nodded.

" Ahm," Kiba growled, " What about me?!"

Shikamaru shrugged, " At least your not Naruto." Hinata giggled at the look on Kiba's face, but when she looked at Akamaru her smile fell from her face. His ears were strait up and he even had the look of worry on his face.

" W-what's wrong w-with Akamaru?" Kiba looked down and noticed.

" Hold up," they all stopped and both Shikamaru and Hinata came to Kiba's side, " Who do you smell boy?" Akamaru looked right behind Hinata and barked, his fur stood and he emitted a low growl. Kiba whipped out his kunai and Hinata activated her Byakugan, she turned strait for where Akamaru was looking.

" There's f-four o-of them," she whispered, " B-but th-they're just l-looking a-at us."

" Save us the trouble and show yourselves," Shikamaru called out, but they just saw a few rustling leaves, and then Hinata gasped.

" Th-they're go-gone?!" She began to search the forest but with no luck, though she did turn strait into the chest of Sai. Hinata's face burned red.

" Well," Sai smiled, " Hello to you too Hinata." Hinata pushed herself back and turned away from him, her hands trembled.

' _Wow he has a muscular chest-NO! Bad Hinata,' _she scolded herself, _' He's on your team now. No need to get all weak kneed.' _Hinata began to take large breaths and she slowly turned back to the five boys.

" Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked harshly.

" We were being watched by four unknown ninja," Shikamaru said sighing, " What a drag…."

" Do you know anyone that would follow us?" Kiba looked at Sasuke.

" How would I know?" He scowled and looked at Kiba like he just accused him of something.

" W-well," Hinata began to pushed her fingers together and looked down at her feet, " you d-did l-live in th-the So-Sound Village f-for awhile. D-do you th-think any one e-else wou-would wa-want these sc-scrolls?" She looked back up to Sasuke.

" And not to mention all the attention you'll cause," Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, " Sasuke, I think you have become a hazard to this mission."

"Or," Sai cut in before Sasuke could rip Shikamaru to shreds, " Sasuke could be of help to this mission."

" Explain."

" Sasuke knows his way around the Sound Village, and was once one of the village's greatest shinobi. After Orochimaru of course, but they would gladly let him back in," Sai looked at Hinata, " If he brought the Byakugan with him."

" No way," Kiba placed his hands on her shoulders, " we are not using Hinata as some kind of distraction."

" He might be on to something Kiba," Shikamaru closed his eyes, " We can distract the whole village if Sasuke were to 'go back' with Hinata."

Hinata looked at the ground, " I-if I-I must….."

" No! Kiba's right," Naruto yelled, "what if it goes to far and we can't get her out in time?"

" I'll be with her the whole time dobe, " Sasuke looked at his concerned friend/rival, " I would never let them hurt her." Hinata face was so red, it put Gaara's hair to shame. Hinata looked at Sasuke smiling.

' _He does some what care,' _she thought, _' I feel worse then when I did with Naruto…..wait….I can't be falling for the Avenger?!?' _Hinata looked away from him, _' I think if I stay any longer I might fall for all of them.' _

" Th-then let's g-go," all eyes turned to Hinata.

" You don't have to do this Hinata, "Naruto said a hint of worry in his voice.

" D-don't w-worry Naruto," she smiled, " I-I can take c-care of my-myself and I-I can tr-trust S-Sasuke."

" Then it's decided, " Shikamaru said, " I know we have to go through the land of Rice Patties(?) we'll stop there and rest." They all nodded and went on ahead.

" You don't really think they'll put her danger, do you?" A worried female voice asked.

" They better not," a dark menacing voice, most likely male said.

" Have no fear Tenshi," a smooth female voice calmed her nerves, " She can take care of herself, no need to cause a fuss."

" We need to get the scrolls," a warm male voice said, " we can't let them get the scrolls before us."

" And we will Miro," she said again, " why do the work when the Leaf shinobi are already on it?"

" You're pushing it Kira," Miro said through clenched teeth, " When we started this little mission of yours. You said the first thing we would do is get her back."

"Yeah, well, we need this to get to her," Kira let out a sad sigh, " They won't stop me from getting back my family." She turned to other three, " Tenshi, you and Kuma go on ahead to the Sound village."

" What about you and Miro?" Kuma asked zipping up his black jacket.

" Oh," she smirked, " We have some ninja to talk to."

_____

Hinata walked nervously through the small town, her fingers pushed together. Beside her was Sai, who was picked to take Hinata kimono shopping so it looked like she was still a member of the Hyuga Clan. She also needed to look as if she was taken directly from her home and it wouldn't work if she was in her ninja attire. Sai walked with an unemotional face as they passed the brothels and bars. He snuck quick glances at Hinata, which went unnoticed, amused by her shy behavior.

In his book it said women who were shy and quiet, were only like that because of past incidents with families our past relationships. Sai guessed it was a family thing since he was sure Hinata wasn't the one to date, but he only knew her for about a year. One thing the book said to do was to be nice and slow with a female like that, never take things to fast, and to always say positive things.

Sai looked down at Hinata, " I think you're very nice." Hinata 'eep-ed' at his comment and looked up to the see him smiling.

" Uh…th-thank you S-Sai," she mumbled in confusion at his random outburst, "I-I think y-you're n-nice t-too." Sai smiled and nodded a thanks. It went back into their awkward silence, until Hinata spotted the kimono shop.

It was very small and was mostly full of small skimpy kimonos for women. Hinata went to the small selection of formal kimonos and skimmed through each one with little interest. Hinata didn't want to sound spoiled, but the Hyuga maids wore better material then what these kimonos were made of. She picked up the nicest one of the few.

It was a midnight blue with a black obi and dragon on the back. The sleeves were long and wide, she also saw the kimono came with it's own pair of black shoes and a small necklace. The necklace was made of a black lace and had a medium sized charm, a kanji that meant 'Grace'. Hinata felt the fabric, it was soft, but it was no silk. It felt like the same material of her training clothes, but she didn't have time to be picky about the kimono.

" I-I'll take this o-one," she said to Sai, who was waiting patiently at the door. Hinata walked up to the counter where an elderly man waited. He smiled and nodded at her kimono.

" That's a lovely kimono you have there," he sighed, " Most women go strait for the shorter ones, but at least I could a young lady to buy a kimono from my store."

Hinata blushed and smiled at him, " I-it's my pl-pleasure." He squinted and looked strait at her, Hinata became very uncomfortable and Sai began to move in closer to the counter. Hinata set the money down and tried to back up, but to no use.

" I would know those eyes from anywhere," he snapped his long fingers, " You're a Hyuga! Wow in my shop." He began to drift off and walk to the back of the store.

" Come one Hinata," Sai grabbed her shoulder and led her out, making sure to walk swiftly back to the hotel. The clerk came back and saw no one was there and all that was left was the money on the counter.

He smirked, " Ah Hinata, you are just like I thought you would be," the old man disappeared and in his place was a tall young man, well built and very handsome. He had snow white hair, and dark maple red eyes. He wore a black undershirt with a grey vest over it, he had black pants and ninja sandals to match. But around his arm was a white headband with a black metal plate, but there was no symbol on the metal plate. He grabbed the money and threw it at the tied up clerk, " Here, it might get you dinner tonight." He throw a kunai right by the mans hand, " You better start trying to get yourself out, soon some people are going to notice the door is wide open and nobody to stop them from getting some clothes."

He walked out attaching a headset and began to turn to the right channel, " She's here alright, and she just bought a kimono. Their plan is a go."

" That's just perfect," the other person sighed in annoyance, " Keep an eye on them Miro. Make sure no one gets to close to finding her out, if their plan fails so do ours."

" You got it Kira, but what are you going to do?"

" Oh," she said, " I'm going for a drink with a friend of mine," Kira stood outside the bar, making sure her headband was noticeable to a certain stoic ninja across from her. She saw him looking at her, she motioned her head for him to follow, and her did.

_____

Kira looked back every few seconds to see if Sasuke was still following through the bar, she went all the way back to a private booth. She sat down and soon Sasuke sat across from her with a face as cold as ice.

" You are very predictable Uchiha-san," she laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke glared and studied the female before him. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders and grey eyes, her skin was a healthy pale color, put nothing like Hinata's. She wore a fishnet shirt that stopped above her abdomen and over it an off the shoulder black shirt that also stopped above her abdomen. She also wore a white jacket over it and a pair of long fingerless gloves. Sasuke remember her wearing a pair of black shorts and knee-length ninja sandals, but what caught his eye the most was that her headband was around her waist and it was black with a white piece of metal, but there was no sign of which village she was from.

" You like what you see Uchiha-san," she mocked. Sasuke looked back up at her almost unfazed by her comment.

" How do you know who I am?" Sasuke growled when she giggled.

" Do you think I'm stupid U-chi-ha? I get my information one way or another, now what's this mission about," she looked at him with fake excitement.

" Who says I'm on a mission," he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, " I'm just here cause I have no where else to go."

" Then after killing Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha, where did you go," she smirked, " I mean if you were on the run, I would have at least heard of a bounty on your return."

" I've been around, but I'm coming back," Sasuke smirked at his own genius. If he got the word out now, the Sound Village would believe him more.

Kira looked at him skeptically and leaned back and smiled, " Oh really and what makes you think that village would take you back?"

" I have my ways," Kira scowled, " What makes you think they won't?" He glared back at her uncrossing his arms.

She scoffed, " I would tell you, but I rather leave you here to think about it." Kira stood and began to walk out until Sasuke stood and quickly grabbed her arm, " A little ruff aren't we!" She glared at him, trying to control her anger. " Just because you're the last of your clan doesn't mean I'll go easy on you Uchiha."

" You better watch your mouth…. Who the hell are you anyway?!" Sasuke eyes began to change into his famous Sharigan. Kira smiled and broke from his iron grip.

" In due time Uchiha, but before we meet again, you better keep Hiroshi-sama safe," she glared and spoke in a murderous tone, " or your fate will be worse then death." With a wave of her arm she disappeared in a swirl of wind, leaving Sasuke, and the bar, in utter silence. Sasuke quickly left the bar, hoping to avoid a riot, he swiftly dogged the crowd and went back to the hotel where he was suppose to be at.

_____

' _Troublesome Uchiha, left me and now I'm stuck her with these idiots,' _Shikamaru looked to Naruto and Kiba who were fighting over the couch. He sighed and starred at the bathroom door that was still locked after Hinata went in there. Sai presumed that she should try the kimono on and see how it looked on her.

It's over fifteen minutes and there had been no word of Hinata ever coming out and Sasuke still haven't returned. Sai was keeping him company, but then he went back to his room and said to get him when everyone was there.

" Where the hell is Sasuke?!" Kiba yelled sitting next to Naruto on the bed, both had become tired and just stopped, " I mean I always Naruto was the one to forget where are Hotel is."

" HEY!!" Naruto yelled and pointed at him, " I wouldn't forget, I have the memory of an elephant." Shikamaru rubbed his temples as the two began to yell at each other, but then they saw the bathroom door open.

Hinata stood before them in the kimono with a light blush on her cheeks, " H-how does I-it l-look?" She turned for them, but everyone was in shock and just starred at her, a light blush staining their cheeks. The more they starred the redder Hinata's face grew. " I-is it th-that bad?"

" No, no, no, it looks great on you!" Kiba said waving his hands, " Really, really great." It was true, the kimono showed off Hinata's great curves and it made her skin glow. Hinata smiled and nodded a thanks.

" Now all we need to do is find Sasuke and we can talk about our plan." Shikamaru sighed looking away from Hinata, a blush on his cheeks.

The door opened to reveal Sasuke, and Sai, " I found him." Sai smiled and pushed Sasuke in, who growled in return. The two looked at Hinata, who stood there blushing. " You look beautiful Hinata." Sai smiled again at her.

" …" Sasuke felt a blush running across his cheeks, and looked away to hide it. " We need to hurry and get on with this plan."

" Why the rush," Kiba asked sitting next to Akamaru.

" I…..encountered someone who knows we are here, and that Hinata is here as well." He looked to her, " you are a Hiroshi, right?"

" Y-yes, but w-what…." Hinata trailed off thinking to what Tsunade had said before she left that day. " O-oh m-m-my"

" What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked, not liking the look on her face.

" L-Lady Ts-Tsunade t-told me that a-a cl-clan that my m-mother kn-knew mi-might be connected t-to our cl-client." Hinata looked at the others, " may-maybe so are t-the pe-people af-after th-these sc-scrolls."

" We're leaving then," Shikamaru began to put away his things and the others followed suit. " Any longer and we could be exposed." He removed his vest and stuffed it into his pack.

" Come on Hinata," Kiba smiled, " Ride on Akamaru for the time being, till we can execute this plan right."

Hinata nodded and gently got on the big white dog. Akamaru barked and began to walk off onto the balcony and jumped to the ground.

" I'll go check us out," Sasuke said running out the front door. The others followed after Akamaru and waited in the forest for Sasuke to join them.

" They're on the move," Kira said into her head piece. " You ready Miro?"

" I was born ready for this," he smirked. He stood in the tree just a few yards in front of the band of ninja's.

" I'll meet up with Tenshi and Kuma. This is all you Miro don't screw up."

" Cause that's your job Kira," he smirked when she began to curse at him. He turned off his head set and began to follow the Leaf ninja, always keeping an eye on the female member.

______

They walked on, Hinata became restless as she softly petted the big dogs fur. She had been riding him for about an hour now, and no one had bothered to talk to one another. She looked up into the trees keeping a look out for anyone following them, but each time she checked, nothing.

" You must be bored Hinata." Kiba smiled down at her, " We just have a little bit longer and you and Sasuke will head off."

Hinata nodded, as her cheeks grew a light pink. She took a quick glance at the last Uchiha member, he caught her look and smirked. Hinata looked away and blushed a darker shade of red.

" Then what will we do?" Naruto asked looking to Shikamaru.

" We go to where the scrolls are being held. Sasuke," he looked back to him, " I need your scroll."

" Whatever," he lazily tossed the scroll to the leader.

" Troublesome, but while we locate the spot, Sasuke will be going through the front door with Hinata over his shoulder." Hinata's eyes went wide and she looked at Shikamaru.

" W-why do I-I ha-have t-to be ov-over his sh-shoulder?"

" It will look more real, and you'll be knocked out." He sighed and looked back at Sasuke, " You need to be sure that Hinata does not leave your side."

" I know that," Sasuke groaned and looked up at the sky, " We only have another hour till night falls."

" Let's part here," they all stopped and Hinata stepped down from Akamaru's back, she walked over to Sasuke and waited by his side.

" M-make it qu-quick," she whispered bracing herself for a hit to her neck. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed a point in Hinata's neck then caught her in his arms.

" You have two days," Sasuke slung Hinata over his shoulder. " Once I get there and our plan works, they'll all celebrate for the rest of the night, in the morning everyone will be to hung over to do anything. But the next day is where they will begin to plan on what to do with her." He turned and walked on, " Come get us before nightfall. If not Hinata and I will take off first and wait for you at that hotel we were just at."

" Be careful with her Sasuke," Kiba said. " She can stand on her own, but keep a close eye on her."

" And say nice things," Sai smiled at the Uchiha, " Girls like that."

Sasuke nodded and jumped off never looking back at his team. The rest set off to the far end of the village ready to scope out the area for the scrolls.

" The plan has begun," Miro said as he jumped down from the tree, " Tenshi."

A young girl, about sixteen, with pale skin, deep blue eyes, and dark forest green hair tied back in a braid. She wore a short green kimono with a blue obi, she wore black ninja boots with a small heel. Her palms and bottom of her finger were covered in a black glove, and on her back was a katana. " Yes Miro-sensei?"

" You watch Hinata," he looked at the sky, " Become her watcher, that village won't let her be by Sasuke's side all day."

" Of course," she bowed a bit. " What about Kuma?"

" I'll follow the Leaf ninja," a dark teen walked out. A male about sixteen with sun kissed skin, blood red hair, blue eyes. He wore a long black jacket zipped up to his neck and a pair of black pants. He wore black ninja sandals and the tips of his fingers were exposed from his sleeves, but his arms were completely wrapped in grey bandages. " They seem to be headed in the right direction."

" Good," Miro put his head piece back on, " Kira you there."

" I'm here all right," an aggravated voice said.

" We're all in place. Where are you?" He asked glaring at the ground.

" I'm in the feudal lord's home, waiting for our honored guest," he could feel her smirk. " Come join me, I told him my brother would be a little late."

" I'm on my way," he turned off his head piece. " Go out and meet back when you are sure they have the scrolls. Help them along if you must, we just want them alive and those scrolls in one piece."

Kuma nodded and jumped off after the leaf ninja, Tenshi bowed one last time before heading off after Sasuke and Hinata.

" Kira," he groaned, " you always have to make such a show out of everything, just once I want to work in the shadows not the spotlight." He sighed and teleported to Kira's location, making a scene in the dojo.

____

" You must be Miro," a middle aged man smiled as he bowed, " you're sister has told us much about you. How long do you plan on staying here?"

" About two days," Miro said walking over to Kira's side, " then we must be on our way."

" Why rush," a women walked out a maid holding a tray of tea behind her, " you must stay longer."

Kira spoke before he could, " I would love to, but my brother here wants to be home in time to wish our younger sister good luck before she goes to train for the time being." She smiled much to sweetly and nodded, " he's such a softy."

" Ah yes," the man smiled, " And perfect man to be considered to marry my daughter." He motioned to the young women with long silver hair. She winked in his direction, but Miro quickly looked away.

" So sorry, but I have someone back home." He said a smirk pulling at his lips.

" Quite" The man said, " You must be tired from your travels. Why don't you relax in our hot springs?"

" Actually," Kira smirked, " I get the odd felling something will happen any minute now."

" Is it war," the women asked in worry.

" Oh no," Miro smiled, " More like an unexpected guest." After he said that a maid rushed in her face in shock.

" My Lord," she bowed. " I have just gotten word that Sasuke Uchiha had come back. With the heiress to the Hyuga clan!"

" My, my" Kira stood, " I've wanted to meet this Uchiha." She walked out of the dojo followed closely by Miro. The Man began to make orders and went to the gates of his village, hoping it was all true.

_____

Sasuke scowled as he walked through the small village. Only there for two minutes and the women were already flirting with him. He shifted Hinata, who still lay incautious, but he had stop to bind her hands behind her back. Sasuke saw a large group walking towards them, noticing a certain dark haired women smirking in his direction.

" Uchiha-san," the man in formal robes said. " You've returned."

" I had no choice," he placed Hinata before him, " I brought a gift."

" And a great one indeed," a ninja dressed in the Sound ninja clothing. " Thank you Sasuke. And we would gladly take you back."

" I'll take her my Lord," A women dressed in a plain yukata, and apron. Her hair was a dark green and she had blue eyes. Miro smirked knowing it was Tenshi.

" The Hyuga," Sasuke growled, " stays by my side."

" Grown a little to close to the heiress Sasuke?" The ninja eyed him and smirked, " or do you not trust us with the weak Hyuga."

Kira could hear Miro mutter a low growl as the ninja made his way to Sasuke. " Just let the maid take her Uchiha-san," the Lord said. " I'll have her take her strait to your new home, while the village celebrates your return!" He said loudly as everyone cheered and surrounded Sasuke as Tenshi took Hinata away to where Sasuke would live in the village.

She ran swiftly holding on tight to the small girl in her arms. She soon made it to the house a jonin had marked as the Uchiha's house. Tenshi entered and placed Hinata softly in the guest bedrooms bed.

" My little Hiroshi-san," she whispered un binding her hands, " you are much more beautiful in person."

" This is where I'll stay," she stood and turned to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face.

" Why….yes lord Uchiha." She bowed.

" Cut the crap." Sasuke scowled. " You know she's a Hiroshi, you must be working with that black haired girl who stood by that Lords side, right?"

" Keep her safe Sasuke-san, and do not worry I will be here to help." Tenshi walked past him, and left the home, leaving Sasuke alone with the sleeping Hyuga.

" What is going on here?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Finally!! Hope you enjoyed please review!

Hinata: I like your character Kira-san.

Sasuke: I think she's a pain in my ass.

No asked you chicken head! At least the other guys like me.

Shikamaru: Yes I respect you greatly, now to my part with Hinata. I have a few suggestions

Man you're a perv. Well while I read over the guys request you push that button down their and leave me a nice review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Well It's time for chapter three of gender bending chaos!!

Hinata: I-I can't wa-wait Kira-san

Gaara: Yes. It should be interesting. *smirks at Hinata.* Hinata can I talk to you about something?

Hinata: Of course! What do you need?

Gaara: This whole, 'sleeping' thing. I don't understand, can you help?

Hinata: Of course. H-how c-can-* Gaara picked her up bridal style*

Gaara: Good let's start now. * Hinata is confused*

That sneaky little raccoon! But usually the guys would run in and save the day but there not here now. * snicker* Their getting their fittings

All other guys: We hate you right now.

Sai: I think I look pretty good. Way prettier then Naruto.

Naruto: HEY! I look totally hot so shut the hell up Sai!

ANYWAY! On with the story. Now where's my camera….

* * *

**Ch.3**

Hinata eyes fluttered opened as she began to sit up in bed. Hinata looked around to see a pretty simple room. She messaged her throbbing neck and sat at the edge of her bed. Hinata was still in the kimono and her hair was wild. Hinata tried to brush her hair with her hand and pulled out a blue ribbon. Hinata pulled her hair up into a low ponytail and activated her Byakugan. She scanned the home, instantly regretting it.

" M-m-my," she starred at the trashed house and soon she spotted Sasuke's room. He was lying in bed, half dressed with a girl on each of his arms, both in small kimonos. Hinata's face turned bright red as she deactivated her eyes. Hinata didn't want to admit it, but she almost felt…jealous that he would just open up to any women.

Hinata shook her head, " You're on a mission. Stay focused," she said to herself and sighed.

There was a sudden knock on the door, " Miss…..Hyuga," Tenshi walked in a tray of food in hand. " Please eat, you will need your strength." She set it down before Hinata and stood at the door.

" Thank y-you," Hinata nodded and began to eat. It was a bit awkward at first, since Tenshi stood there and watched Hinata eat her breakfast. Hinata was truly starved and ate in a rushed manor, thankful that after her belly was full. She sighed and smiled at Tenshi, " thank you." Hinata didn't know how to act like a prisoner, but she knew she was a little to comfortable.

" You must stay here Miss Hyuga," Tenshi stood and before closing the door she said calmly, " Try to act more distressed Hinata-chan. I won't be the only person coming to see you." Hinata starred as Tenshi closed the door behind her. Then Hinata saw that there was no doorknob, she activated her Byakugan and saw that her room was surrounded by chakra, which blocked her view now, and that a seal was placed on her door.

_How did she know I was acting? _Hinata asked herself a bit perplexed by the whole thing. Soon Hinata became bored and sat in the corner of the room; farthest from the door. She thought it was what a prisoner would have done. She sat there for awhile, her head resting on her knees. Soon she was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

______

" Are we close?" Sai asked jumping into the tree next to Shikamaru, who stood patiently.

" From what we got last night, it should be in that mountain," he said pointing to the large rock formation before them. " I'm waiting for Naruto to come back with anymore leads."

" Hey," Kiba appeared next to the two, Akamaru by his side. " An old man spoke of how the cave was guarded by a curse. ' Those who enter, must be of the sun and moon, or the scroll is nothing but paper.' I think it means the scroll will only work if you're 'of the sun or moon.'"

"What do they mean by that," Shikamaru asked.

" Beats me. I asked that old man the same question and he just smiled at me saying: ' The chosen is the only one who could tell you that.' If I wasn't under cover I would have screamed." Kiba said slumping his shoulders and leaning against the tree.

" Hey Shikamaru," Naruto yelled running up to the tree the three stood on. " I got it!" The three jumped down.

Shikamaru groaned, " Can you shut up? Jeez, we're on a mission."

Naruto glared and pouted, " Whatever, but some priest were talking about the two scrolls." He was excited a smile never leaving his face, " They said at the mouth of the largest cave, a statue is in need of repair!"

" What does that have to do with anything you moron," Kiba said slightly annoyed.

" I'm getting there," Naruto reassured, " That statue is what guards the two scrolls. It's the statue of a prince or something, but come one we have to go!" Naruto said motioning for them to follow.

" Alright," Shikamaru said, " let's get going, the sooner we get these scrolls the sooner we can get Hinata and Sasuke, then get out of here." They all nodded and made their way to the cave, not noticing the ninja that followed.

" They won't get past the Prince," Kuma said to himself. " I guess it's a good thing I came along." He pulled out two small pendants, they glistened in the morning light, he checked them over once and then put them back in his coat pocket.

At about noon, the five, including Kuma, had made it to the mouth of the largest cave: where the statue stood tall. The statue was made of what looked like pure glass, but much stronger then any known gem the others could have thought of. It was indeed a prince, but the Leaf couldn't put their finger on it, but it barred a strange resemblance to someone.

" It kind of reminds me of Sasuke," Naruto said a bit crept out by the statues appearance.

" If it had chicken butt hair then I'd have to agree with you Naruto," Kiba said smirking at his own joke. " But to tell you the truth," he rubbed his chin, "It reminds me of someone else, but whatever. Come on, lets get this over with." He was about to walk in, but Akamaru began to bark and Shikamaru yelled for him to stop.

" The writing besides the statue, there are two spots missing in the writing, one looks like a sun, and the other is a moon crescent." Shikamaru ran his fingers over the writing, " If we try to get in without these two spots filled." He paused for a moment, " we'll be electrocuted."

Naruto gulped, " How do we get in with nothing to fill the spots?"

" Take these," they turned to see Kuma standing there, holding out a small pouch. " They'll help you get through."

" And why should we trust you?" Kiba asked.

" Do you have any other choice?" Kuma asked still holding out the small pouch. " You can deny my help and I'll go on my own, or you can let me help and get those scrolls," he paused and looked at them with dead seriousness, " You have to hurry, Miss Hiroshi won't have much time."

" How do you know about the Hiroshi?" Shikamaru asked looking Kuma in the eye.

" You don't have time question my knowledge," he held out the pouch again. " Take them." Kuma threw them into Shikamaru's hands and disappeared in a small swirl of leaves. Shikamaru looked down at the pouch, and pulled out the two charms. He slowly inserted the two pieces into the spots, and the statue began to glow.

" Enter."

The others looked at each other and then quickly ran inside before the statue stopped glowing. Shikamaru stopped and looked back and saw Kuma standing outside the entrance, watching them.

" Come on Shikamaru!!" Kiba yelled back. He looked one last time at Kuma, then tried to catch up with his teammates.

_____

" Have fun on your trip Lord Kazekage," the Jonin smiled as Gaara passed the gates into the hot desert. He had his hat tipped low, shielding his face and his robes kept out the sand. After the gates were closed behind him, Gaara took off running trying to make it to the cool forest that signaled he was on Leaf land.

He sighed in relief, finally out of his office and the pile of papers in need of singing. After he became Kazekage, it seems he had twice the amount the paper work any of the other Kages had before him. Everyone was asking for clearance, the new genin needed to be assigned a sensei, and he had to get passes for all the genin who are partaking in the chunin exams. Not only that but the elders are pushing him much too hard. Since Gaara isn't as cold hearted as his father, the elders thought they could push his buttons just a bit harder then needed.

There was also another very big problem, they were pushing him for an heir. Dear Kami, he was only sixteen!! And they already want him to be thinking about a family and kids?! The thought has passed his mind often, but only when Kankuro brought up that he needed a girlfriend. Temari didn't push on the subject, but she was always with a 'close friend' when she came to 'visit' Gaara at work. Some of the girls were very attractive, yes. But then they either were much too loud for his liking or a bit too flirtatious.

He slowed his pace as he came upon the border, but something was off. He wasn't in the leaf, he had been so busy thinking, he had ended up on Sound land. He cursed to himself and moved with swift movements, not drawing any chakra. Now he would have to take the long way around to the Leaf, much to his dislike, but it gave him a chance to get away from work longer. Gaara studied the layout of the Sound, and noticed that no one was patrolling the border, much as he expected. Ever since the death of Orochimaru, the village has been a bit set back. Gaara was close to full out war against the sound, since they were at their weakest, but Tsunade had advise to let them destroy themselves from the inside.

'_Idiot village,' _he smirked, _' Can't even decide who will lead?' _Gaara had heard the Sound divided itself to be ruled separately by a feudal lord, but it only caused civil war between them. He smirked again, hoping to see the village destroy itself while he was there.

______

" So," the Lord said looking down at Hinata. " This is the heiress of the Hyuga clan." Hinata had been dragged out of her room, blindfolded, and taken to the Lord's home- they forget she could use Byakugan- where she was tied to a chair. They had removed her blindfold, and she saw the Lord and Lady, one very violent looking Jonin, and Sasuke stood in the back of the room. " Your eyes must be priceless?" He mocked holding Hinata's chin roughly. Hinata pulled from his grip and glared at him, mentally reminding herself to not lose control.

" What a little brat!" The Jonin glared at her read to hit her. But the Lord held his hand up to stop him. He growled low and still glared at Hinata. " You got lucky kid."

" Calm down Taka," the Lord said looking at Hinata. " No need to damage her, we wouldn't want to ruin those eyes." He smiled and looked back at Sasuke, " You've done well Sasuke-san, I might have to make you an Anbu captain."

" I'm not interested in being a captain," he scoffed and closed his eyes ignoring the Lord all together. _' Damn it! They plan on taking her eyes today. We can't stay any longer, I need a distraction now.' _Sasuke then thought back to the dark haired female and the white haired male. " Lord, who was that women and man with you last night?"

" Oh how rude of me Sasuke-san," he smiled, " Miss Kira, and Sir Miro were dying to meet you, but we were so caught up in celebrating, it slipped my mind." He looked to Taka, " You guard the door while I take Sasuke-san to meet our two guest." Taka nodded and closed the door behind him and the others.

Hinata sighed and swiftly broke the ropes holding her arms together. " Foolish," she smiled and went over to the door and listened in on the Jonin Taka. Hinata smirked when she heard snores, and went over to the barred window, removing the bars; she crawled through and was meet by two feet.

" Nice escape," Hinata gulped and looked up to see a young man with white hair. He held out his hand and lifted her up, "Run to the forest, someone is waiting for you there." He pushed her forward into the forest before Taka came out.

" What are you doing her Sir Miro?" He asked questioning.

" Just wanted to get away from my sister is all," he smiled leading the Jonin back, " Do you know a good place to get drunk at this hour?"

Hinata laughed a bit and ran, hoping this was no trap, she ran into the same women who was working at Sasuke's house. She handed her a pack and lead her back to the house. Hinata looked at her, " why are you helping me?"

She looked at her, " It's my job Miss Hiroshi." Hinata didn't have time to ask any more questions, Tenshi pushed her into her old room, " Change quickly and I will go alert Sasuke." Hinata heard her run out the door, Hinata opened the pack up and smiled a bit when she saw her clothes. Hinata changed into her regular attire and pulled her hair up into a low pony tail. She opened the door slightly and peered out to see that Taka had entered the house. She quickly concealed her chakra and hid in the room, locking it.

" The Uchiha, gets his own home. I get an apartment," he sneered as he walked through the house. Hinata panicked as he stopped at her door, " What's in here? Some locked up women?" She heard him chuckle as he tried to unlock the door. Hinata did the last thing she could, she did a few hand signs and with a small poof, Taka entered.

_______

" Ah crap," Naruto grunted as he starred at the pedestal, holding both scrolls. The only problem was that standing between them and the pedestal was a large wolf, now angry from being woken. The others starred as the creature stood tall and glared at the four shinobi. He emitted a low growl, Naruto whispered to Kiba, " Can you talk to the wolf or something?"

" Do I look like a wolf whisperer?!" He whispered back harshly not taking his eyes off the wolf.

" State your business," the wolf said in a deep male voice.

" It can talk?" Naruto said starring at the it more. He cleared his throat, " We are here to retrieve the scroll and take it back to it's rightful owner."

" First off human, I am a wolf not 'it'" he said causing Kiba to snicker, " and if you have come to retrieve the scrolls, you must bring forth the Prince or his descendants." He said smirking at the four, " Which I doubt any of you know who that is."

" We were just told to bring these scrolls back," Shikamaru said in a clear official voice, " that was our mission, we were never told we needed a descendant."

The wolf shook his head, " Then whoever wanted this scroll was no a descendant, just someone of greed." The wolf sat down and starred at the four, " if you got this far, then you must have someone on this mission that is a descendant."

Naruto eyes opened wide in shock, " The statue!!!" He said loudly turning to the others. " Who did it look like?"

" Sasuke," Sai said a bit confused, " does that mean he is the descendant?" Sai looked to the wolf, " Does the word Sasuke Uchiha ring a bell wolf?"

" Uchiha," he said thoughtfully, " I've been in this cave for so long, they could have mixed the family blood line with that of they Uchiha. Please describe this, Uchiha for me."

" He's get chicken butt black hair," Kiba smirked.

" He is of the main branch of the Uchiha clan," Shikamaru added.

" He's very quite," Sai said smiling.

" He's an ass," Naruto scoffed folding his arms across his chest.

The wolf smirked and stood, " The prince was a bit of a brute, but," he looked to the four, " My orders were to only let the family of the sun and moon to take these scrolls. And since you are not one of them," he smiled sadistically, " I'll have to kill you." He lashed out and sent his large paw towards the group, swinging with great speed. The shinobi barley dodged.

" Get the scroll no matter what it takes," Shikamaru yelled at the others who nodded. " Naruto, Kiba, go for the wolf!" Shikamaru stood by the pedestal and took hold of one scroll before another claw had tossed him like a piece of paper into the cave wall.

" Shikamaru!!!" Naruto yelled looking back at his pineapple haired friend. He was about to run to his aid but Kiba yelled.

" Naruto!" He growled starring up at the wolf, " I could use some help!" Kiba jumped up with Akamaru and did Fang over Fang, but only causing little damage. Naruto jumped up and did his famous hand sign.

" Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" The wolf was then covered in over a hundred Naruto's, which lead to the wolf being immobile. " Go Sai!!" Naruto yelled , as Sai nodded grabbed the second scroll and Shikamaru. " Hold up guys," Naruto grabbed Kiba and a clone grabbed Akamaru, and ran out after the other two.

" ARGHHHH!!" He yelled shaking off all the clones and glaring with coal eyes. The wolf growled, " Don't think it'll be that easy!!" He took in a deep breath and when he blew out, he blew out fire.

"Holy crap!!" Naruto screamed looking back at the huge fireball heading their way. He grabbed Sai's shirt collar and dragged, pretty much everyone out of the cave. But the bad thing is even after they were out of the cave Naruto kept running and now the hurdled down to the earth below.

" I hate you Naruto!!" Kiba yelled glaring at the blonde, " you just had to save me? Now I'll be a splat on the ground."

" Well it's either this or look like burnt bacon Kiba, so shut the hell up!!" Naruto cursed back. Sai still held onto Shikamaru and moved so he would land safely on his two feet; Kiba moved so he would land on all fours, and Naruto landed on his back. " I hate fire, and I hate wolves."

" Good job," they looked to see Shikamaru stand up and brush off his pants. " We've got the scrolls early and we can go get Hinata."

" And Sasuke," Sai added handing him the other scroll.

" Whatever," Shikamaru said. It's that Shikamaru hated the guy but he rather just have nothing to do with him is all. And he was a bit upset that Sasuke got to spend time with Hinata, when he was hoping this mission would bring the two together. Ever since the two became godparents, the two really connected. Shikamaru was happy to have the go lucky girl at his side, and there to help him when Kurenai gets all hormonal and moody.

" You were fine this whole time!?" Naruto yelled standing to his feet and pointing accusingly at him. " I had to drag your lazy bum out of that cave."

" I was fine about the time you began to drag all of us out," Shikamaru smirked and looked at him, " so thanks Naruto."

" Huh…" Naruto looked confused, but then he smiled big, " no problem Shikamaru!! Now let's go!" The others nodded and jumped back to the village ready to retrieve two dark haired shinobi. Shikamaru pulled the two decoys out of his pocket and threw them to the ground, now of no use to them.

Kuma stood at the statue and grabbed his two charms, " Well they sure saved us a lot of trouble." He put them away and walked down the path. Then Tenshi appeared before him, " what's wrong," he asked worried.

" Miss Hiroshi is in danger," she said and the two took off to the manor, where Sasuke Kira and Miro sat; in pure dread.

_______

Taka threw Hinata before the three and the Lord. " I found her back at the Uchiha's home," he smirked, " she tried to henge into a prostitute, but I saw past it." Hinata winced at the thought, she would never do that again. She looked up to see the Lord now glaring to his fullest. Her hands have been tied to her back with a rope infused with a paper bomb, if she broke through it, the whole place would blow.

" What a foolish girl," the Lord's daughter giggled, " thinking she can hide in the Uchiha's home? Idiotic. If she was smart she would have ran off the village grounds." The girl smirked at Hinata, " Maybe we're doing the Hyuga's and the Leaf a favor; getting ride of a stupid and useless girl!"

" Enough," The Lord said holding his hand up, " I guess I'll have to do this now." He snapped his fingers and two medics came in with a stretcher, " I'll have to take those priceless eyes now."

Kira stood and stood face to face with the Lord, " I believe Uchiha-san, should have the honors." She motioned for him to stand and led him to the stretcher. Hinata hands were un bond and she was held down by straps. Kira began to whisper to Sasuke, " You have ten seconds." Then with a swift motion Miro threw a smoke bomb.

" Get the Hyuga!!" Taka yelled. Sasuke cut the straps and picked Hinata up. He ran off the manor, four others close behind him. He saw the onyx haired women, the one from the bar, a male with snow white hair, a green haired women, and a red haired male.

Sasuke stopped at the gate of the village and starred at the four, " who the hell are you people!?" Sasuke set Hinata down, but stood before her protectively. " And what do you want with Hinata?"

" That's none of your concern," the white haired boy said. " I am Miro Kurosaki, you meet her already," he pointed to the black haired women, " That's Kira Acumichi. The other girl is Tenshi Kurosaki, and the male is Kuma Acumichi." He glared at Sasuke, " keep Miss Hiroshi Uchiha, until we meet again." He and Tenshi disappeared in a swirl of wind, while Kira and Kuma disappeared by melting into their shadows. Sasuke and Hinata starred.

" Hey," they turned to see the others, " come on let's go!!" Naruto yelled. The two nodded and took off with the others, but Hinata looked back at where the four once stood, but she knew they were still there, but she didn't know where. She shook her head and went to starring ahead, until she caught sight of a red headed Kazekage.

" Gaara?" Hinata stopped looking at the path to her left. His head jerked up and he smiled at the blue haired kunoichi. " G-Gaara!" Hinata smiled and ran over to him, hugging him in the process. It was a common thing the two did, since Hinata had become so close to Temari, she became close to the rest of the family. She looked to see Gaara in his regular shinobi attire and not his formal robes. " Are y-you on a-a mi-mi-mission of some s-s-sorts?"

Gaara released her and shook his head, " No. I was on my way to go retrieve Temari and Kankuro." He looked up to the other five shinobi, " but it seems I've caught you on your mission."

" Yes," Sasuke glared, " and if we don't get out of the Sound village, we'll be attacked. So can we please go?" He asked a bit harshly. Sasuke never liked Gaara, for two reasons; one, Gaara had nearly killed him in the chunin exams and Naruto had to save him and two, Gaara seemed a bit too friendly with Hinata. Not the Sasuke was jealous, since an Uchiha is never jealous of anyone.

"Co-come G-Gaara," Hinata smiled pulling him along, " y-you c-can tr-travel with u-us." Gaara smiled and nodded in agreement. The seven now took off not even stopping for the first night.

_______

**(The night after that.)**

" A-all done," Hinata smiled as she finished the large fire, and with a snap of her fingers, she summoned the fire to her hands and light the fireplace. " H-how w-w-was getting th-the scr-scrolls?"

" It was such a drag," Shikamaru said leaning back against a large bolder. " Troublesome wolf nearly killed us."

Naruto nodded and looked cross the fire to Sasuke, " Yeah we saw a statue that resembled you." He smiled and laughed, " it was so weird!"

Kiba scoffed, lying down next to Akamaru, " I'm telling you Naruto it looked like someone else, I just can't put my finger on it." He looked over to Hinata, " How was your part of the mission?"

Hinata thought back to her time in the room, " I-it was…….in-interesting." Hinata gave a fake smile and looked to Sasuke. " Wh-who we-were those peo-people Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata looked a bit sad and starred into the fire, " I-I th-think I-I knew th-them."

" What people Sasuke," Sai asked looking up from his book.

Sasuke glared at the fire and scoffed, " Just four crazy people, two known as Kurosaki's and another two known as Acumichi's. They've been following us since we were in the town," He looked up seriously at Shikamaru, " the girl I told you about at the hotel, she was with them."

" I'm a bit lost," Gaara looked up to Hinata, " what scrolls?"

Hinata smiled and pulled out the two scrolls, " th-these!" Hinata looked at the scroll with a bit of shock, " Th-the sun a-and m-moon?" Hinata looked up to Shikamaru, " Wh-What dose I-it me-mean?"

" We have no idea," Shikamaru shrugged looking up at the night sky, " That saying, ' the sun and moon', has a lot to do with those two scrolls. Hinata opened up the red scroll and starred at the first seal. " Hey Hinata," he said a bit worried, " I don't think we should be looking at these scrolls."

" Hmm," she completely ignored him and she ran her fingers along the edges, thinking. " O-ow," she muttered holding up her finger, " paper cut." The blood dripped carelessly onto the first seal, but Sai took the scrolls from her and rolled it back up.

" Sorry Hinata," he smiled, " but no need to go breaking the rules now." Hinata blushed and nodded. " I think it's about time we went to sleep."

" Can't we just go to the village now?" Naruto asked whining a bit, " It's not like we're that far." Shikamaru put out the fire and laid down to asleep, and the others followed. Naruto grunted and went to sleep himself, not admitting that he was very tired. Hinata slept a ways away, uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping close to six men.

They all fell asleep before the other for shinobi made their move.

_______

" I said shut up," Kira whispered harshly at Kuma, who was still very tired.

" But Kira-sensei," he looked down at the un light fire, " what if we wake them?"

" If you don't shut it we will," she said grabbing both scrolls out of Shikamaru's pack. Kira avoided the traps set and jumped besides Hinata's side. " Sleep tight my little Hiroshi." Kira caressed her head and went back to the Miro, who was deactivating each trap.

" We need to give them a reason to go back to the village," he sighed and stood up. " They'll notice the scrolls are gone and since they know who we are they'll come after us."

Kira nodded and threw the red scroll to Tenshi, " Cast the first jutsu on them, it'll cause a memory loss. They won't remember what happened in the last few days." Tenshi nodded and opened up the scroll, not seeing the blood stain already on it. Tenshi bit her thumb and ran it across the seal, she clasped her hands together and the seven shinobi were covered in a dull white light for about a second, then it disappeared.

" Good," Miro patted her head, " Let's get out of here." The other three nodded and took off, leaving a confused Akamaru, who had saw the whole thing.

_______

" Dear Kami." Shikamaru rubbed 'his' temples, " did I get drunk last night." 'He' looked down at 'his' lap, but something on 'his' chest blocked 'his' view. " Do….do I have breast?"

" Good morning guys," Naruto sat up and smiled big, as Shikamaru gawked at 'him'. " Yo. Shikamaru, what are you-HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto pointed and laughed at Shikamaru, " You're a girl!!"

" So are you idiot!" Shikamaru yelled back pointing. Naruto looked down at 'his' body, and the look of shock and horror were written on his face.

" I'm…..a girl?" Naruto asked herself **(changing it) **and literally groped herself as well.

" Identity crisis dobe," Sasuke sat up and smirked at the blonde, but then his smirk fell. " What the hell!"

" I'm up!!!!" Kiba yelled standing up, then looked in shock at the other three. " Oh my dear Kami." Then she looked down at herself in even more shock.

" So you're up," they all looked over to a girl version of Sai, who smiled at them. " Yes it is quite a shock."

" A shock?!!! Are you kidding me?! I'm. A. Girl!!!!" Kiba yelled petrified, then she looked down at Akamaru and paled, " And so is my dog!"

"Will you all shut up," Gaara sat up and glared at them, still in sleep mode. Gaara just recently began sleeping and it was easy to see she was not a morning person. Then after she could processes everything she stood up and held a hand up to her head. She felt her long haired and glared at the others. " Is this some kind of sick joke to you?"

" Would I play a prank on myself moron!" Sasuke yelled standing up, " We are all girls now! I hate girls! How do you think I feel!?"

" Guys….girls," Shikamaru sat back on the rock and sighed, " we need to get back to the Leaf and tell Tsunade about this, and finish our mission." She went to her pack, and tried to find the scrolls. She looked up at the others, " Who took the scrolls?"

They all looked at one another, Shikamaru sighed and rubbed her temples. " That's just great, we lost the scrolls and we've all been gender bended." She glared at the sky and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

" I bet it was those shinobi who did this," Sasuke said crossing her arms uncomfortably over her chest. " Took the scrolls and placed this idiotic jutsu on us; just to keep us from following." She sighed and gripped her katana close. " I hope we find them, so I can kill them." She said darkly, scaring Naruto and Kiba.

Kiba then had a strange thought, " Wait," she got their attention, " if we were turned into girls, then what about Hinata?" And, if on cue, Hinata began to stir, the others turned to 'her' and their went wide in shock.

Hinata sat up and ran a pale hand through, now, short midnight blue hair. The hand stopped when Hinata realized that her hair was now oddly shorter. 'She' pulled 'her' hand in front of 'her' and was shocked to see it was larger then usual. Then 'she' looked down at 'her' flat chest.

" Wh-what?-" Hinata slapped 'her' hand over 'her' mouth, when the voice that came out was deeper then it should be. Hinata stood and looked down at 'her' body, now built like a well toned male. " I'm-I'm a guy?" He looked over to the others, eyes going wide. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Gaara all had female bodies and girl versions of their cloths. A bit to reveling for Hinata's taste, but that wasn't the point right now. He suddenly felt dizzy and his vision went black.

Before passing out, on last voice was heard by Hinata. " Great, she's a boy now, but she can't keep herself from fainting."

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and leave a nice review plz. Ja ne ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onto the next chapter!!! (all seven characters are the opposite gender, remember that.)**

**Sasuke: I hate you so much right now.**

**Gaara: Leaf ninja are crazy, but this is the last thing I expected.**

**Kiba: *crying* Poor Akamaru, no forced to be a girl as myself. **

**Naruto: My Kami!! I bet this is what my sister would look like. Well….if I had one.**

**Shikamaru: How can you stand all this hair? * trying to fix pony tail***

**Sai: I think I look better then Ugly? *admiring body***

**Hinata: M-my m-mus-muscles are s-so mu-much bigger now! I-It's o-odd. **

**My, my, I have outdone myself. *smirk* Alright I got a picture of everyone, and you can see them on my profile if you care to see. *smile* and if anyone would like to join us on this convo, just send in a review and I'll pick one at random. Tell me what you'd like to do, or talk to, or beat up*evil smile* I don't care, but you'll have to review. **

**Sasuke: Like anyone reads this story. We're all so out of character, it's a crime!**

**Naruto: No asked you. Even as a girl you're an ass.**

**Sasuke: *growl* I'm going to ripe off at the blonde hair! *lunges* **

***sweat drops* Anyway, please enjoy. *curses* someone come stop them before Hinata or I get hurt!!!**

* * *

**Ch.4**

Naruto looked over and glared at Sasuke, " Shut up teme!! She is now a he!! I would have fainted too if I wasn't so shocked." She walked to Hinata's side and knelt down, " So, her clothes changed too." Hinata was know wearing a black t-shirt, blue shorts, regular ninja sandals, and black gloves the Jonin's wore.

Shikamaru looked down at her clothes, " So our clothes changed with our gender and body form." She lightly touched the ponytail on her head, and felt her now long hair.

Kiba knelt by Akamaru, " I'm so sorry, boy, but *sniff* you're a girl now too." She held her dog close and anime cried it her fur. Akamaru was so out of whack, not even understanding what just happened. " At least……at least we're pretty."

" You, pretty?" Sasuke smirked, " as a chick you're still ugly." she glared at Gaara and spoke. " And not only did we lose the scrolls, we got the Kazekage turned into a chick too!!!" She threw her hands in the air, " ARGH!! How are we going to explain this to the Hokage?! Why am I even on this mission?"

" Calm down Sasuke," Sai smiled and pulled her drawing book out. " I need to draw this so we can look back on this memory and laugh."

" I'm not laughing Sai," Gaara growled and looked to Shikamaru, " Give me one of your hair ties." She sighed and through Gaara a hair tie. Gaara struggled trying to pull her hair into a low pony tail, but each attempt was as hard as the first. Gaara began to admit a low growl and the sand inside her gourd began to shake and stir. Shikamaru sighed and took the tie from her hand and put her hair into a low ponytail.

" Before your anger kills us all," she smiled a little and turned to Naruto. " How's our newest male?"

" I think he's coming to!!" She smiled and starred as Hinata began to sit up.

Hinata starred at the ground and rubbed his head, " I-I had th-the we-weirdest dream. W-we were a-all the op-oposite gen-gen-gender." He smiled and looked up to the girls, but as he opened his eyes, his smile fell as he saw that his dream was no dream. Hinata looked down at her body and then looked to Naruto. " Th-this is-isn't some ki-kind o-o-of joke, r-ri-right?"

" No Hinata," Naruto gave a sheepish smile, " we all changed, but now that you're up." She stood up and held her hand out, " we have to get back to the Leaf village!!"

Hinata smiled and pulled himself up, without the help of Naruto, he didn't know if it was because he didn't want to touch Naruto's hand or it was some kind of felling in his body that wouldn't let him except help from someone else. Hinata dusted off her shorts and looked up at the others.

" L-lets go!!" He grabbed his pack and motioned for the others to follow. Sasuke scoffed and followed next to Hinata. Kiba and Naruto walked together talking about anything but what just happened. Shikamaru stood next to Gaara and spoke in a hush voice.

" Is it me, or does Hinata just…..give off a different vibe?" Shikamaru asked Gaara, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Gaara tried to cross her arms, but it was uncomfortable any way she did it, so Gaara just put her hands in her pockets as well. " I suppose so, and I think if Hinata is going through a change, that we aren't the far behind from changing too."

Shikamaru smirked and nodded her head. " So, what brought you this way?"

" I was on my way to pick up my siblings," she sighed and looked up at the sky, " All I wanted was a vacation from work, now I'm a female. Karma must be getting back at me." Gaara looked back to see Sai walking slowly behind them, drawing in her book. " Sai is an artist I see."

" He's pretty good too, but I wonder what she's drawing at a time like this?" What they didn't know is that when they were arguing, Sai had gotten the basic outline of Hinata while he sat up, she was now filling in the finer detail. Sai looked up to see the side of Hinata's face as he smiled at Sasuke, who was saying something. Sai could feel a heat run up to her cheeks, but she shook away the unknown felling and went back to drawing her master piece.

______

Hinata sighed and put his hands behind his head as he walked. " I w-wonder wh-what th-the others w-will th-th-think?" He said glancing down at the female Uchiha. Hinata smiled as he finally knew what it felt like to be taller then your companions. He smiled bigger when Sasuke had to look up to talk to him.

" What are you smiling at?" Sasuke glared as she starred into Hinata's smiling face. Hinata blushed and shook his head. " Anyway, I hope this gets all the girls off my back." Hinata looked at her confused, " Like, my fan club will leave me alone."

" O-oh," he nodded finally understanding, " B-but," he paused, " wh-what I-if you g-gain an-another m-ma-male fan club?" Hinata tried to hold back a snort as Sasuke paled. He let out a snort and earned a glare from the pissed Uchiha. " I-I'm so-sorry S-sa-sasuke. * chuckle* Th-the f-face you ju-just m-ma-made was t-too cu-cute." Sasuke blushed at the comment Hinata made about her, but it seemed that Hinata hadn't even noticed. It was odd, Hinata just called her cute, but didn't blush or anything.

" Anyway," she shook it off and went back to a serious face, " I'll kill any guy that looks at me, or rip his balls off." She looked up at Hinata, who only listened. " That really hurts."

" Wh-what," he asked much too innocently.

" Getting your balls ripped off," Sasuke pointed to Hinata's groin, " that's what you have down there now." Hinata's face turned a bright red, he nearly forget that with a male body, comes a certain male organ that he hadn't even seen, except when having to take a certain class with his female peers.

"O-oh ri-right," he gave a nervous chuckle, " I-I-I nea-nearly for-forgot." Hinata looked ahead and then turned back to look at the others. He stopped and waited for the others to catch up. Kiba and Naruto ran up to the two, finally noticing how they were lacking. But Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sai took their time, and when catching up Hinata spoke. " W-would yo-you li-like so-so-so-some help…..l-ladies?"

They all looked to him, with dark eyes, Hinata guessed the 'ladies' comment was not needed at the end. Naruto then gave a smile, " Sure Hinata!! That would be great." Hinata smiled and bit her thumb and ran it across the ground. Hinata then summoned two fairly large wolves. One was a dark brown while the other was a faded red color.

" I'll ride Akamaru, but thanks." Kiba smiled getting up on her dog, and extended her hand out to Naruto. " Hope on buddy." Naruto smiled and got on the dog as well. Hinata smiled and motioned for the dogs to lie down, so the other could get on.

" Y-you're go-going to ha-have to sh-share," Hinata said as Sasuke got on the red wolf, and then so did Sai. Gaara and Shikamaru both sat on the browns dog back and Hinata told them to stand. The four girls let out a gasp, then blushed embarrassed, then Hinata told the dogs to take off.

" Ahh," Sasuke let out a small scream as she held on to the wolf's neck, and Sai clutched on to Sasuke's abdomen.

" We-we never speak of this again," Sai said holding onto Sasuke for dear life.

" Agreed," she said back trying to block the wind from her eyes. The wolves both noticed the girls distress and slowed down a bit letting them able to see what passed them, or ran beside them. They all looked to see Hinata swiftly running beside them, without really breaking a sweat.

' _I can't believe it!' _Hinata smiled running, _' I can keep up with them, and I feel so energized, stronger, better.' _Hinata looked up to make sure that no one has fallen off, or that she accidentally left them behind. Hinata smiled up at the others and yelled, " It's just up ahead!"

" To the Leaf!!!" Kiba and Naruto yelled, Akamaru picking up speed and barking in glee.

________

" I see them!!" Sakura yelled waving. She and the rest of the shinobi left behind waited to greet the others back.

" I bet Gaara came with them," Temari said standing beside Kankuro. He nodded. Tsunade stood waiting with the client, eager to get her money for this mission and get on with her life. The client hadn't left the village, which forced Tsunade to stay sober for the past week. She was ready to break out the sake bottles and celebrate once she got back to her office.

" I can't believe Shikamaru went on a mission and didn't tell me," Ino pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

" My own team left me behind," Sakura said glaring, " How do you think I feel?" Sakura smiled and turned back to the gate. " I could have been on a mission with Sasuke, but I was stuck at the hospital."

" I can't wait to see Shikamaru," Choji said munching on a bag of chips. " I found this great new restaurant that I'm going to take him to for a mission well done."

" If they complete the mission," Shino said standing there all cool like. Neji and his team ran up, panting and out of breath.

" A-Are they back yet?" TenTen asked, leaning on Temari for support. " I wanted to tease Hinata about spending a week with five guys." She smirked and looked over to a growling, " teasing Neji isn't as fun at I thought it was."

" I just want to make sure Hinata comes back safe and sound," he said calmly. Then he went into a harsh glare, " Then I'll kill anyone who dared even look at her while on that mission." The others took a step back from the Hyuga, who was emitting evil vibes.

" Here they come!!!" Sakura yelled waving, but she, they all, stopped when they saw a boy with midnight blue hair run up with two wolves and Akamaru run through the gates,-you couldn't see the girls- He waved at them all.

" Who the hell are you," Neji glared at him.

" Where are the Leaf village shinobi?!" Tsunade yelled getting a bit worried, but her client starred at the boy in complete awe.

" A-ah ni-nii-san," Hinata said smiling. " I-it's me,-"

" You have a brother Neji!?!" TenTen and Lee yelled. " And why didn't you tell us?" TenTen yelled a bit upset at the secret.

" He is not my brother," Neji glared at Hinata. " Now who are you?!"

Hinata sighed, " I-it's m-me, Hi-Hinata." Everyone let out a dramatic gasp.

" W-wh-wh-wh-what?!" Temari yelled with a blush on her face, " b-but……you're hot!!!!"

Hinata blushed bright red and rubbed the back of his neck, " A-a-ab-about th-that."

" We all changed." Everyone starred with shock faces as Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai stepped down, in their girly form. Sakura and Ino fainted, TenTen and Neji turned a pale white, and the other only starred gapping. Shikamaru sighed, " Yeah I get it, we aren't our right genders." Shikamaru sighed.

" What happened on this mission?!" Tsunade yelled trying with all her might not to punch something. " And where are the scrolls?!"

"About the scrolls," Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of her head, " Some ninja took them while we slept and we think they changed us into girls," she paused and pointed to Hinata, " and a guy." She then smiled big, " But no need to worry baa-san!! We'll go after them and get those scrolls back!"

" You," the client said walking up to Hinata, " you are the prince." Hinata starred at the man in confusion as he bowed low. " The Prince of the Sun and Moon."

"M-me?" He pointed to himself, still very confused and a bit scared. " I'm really a girl, just turned into a boy. I'm no prince-"

" But you must be a descendant of Hiroko Hiroshi!" The man stood up and smiled, " the Prince of the Sun and Moon!"

"Wait," Kiba said, hands on her hips, " Hinata was a descendant this whole time?! We could have gotten those scrolls with out having to fight that stupid wolf!" Then sudden realization hit Kiba. " Wait," she walked up to Hinata and studied his face, " he looks like the statue. I told you it wasn't Sasuke, Naruto!" She smirked and pointed at the blonde.

" And Hinata is a Hiroshi," Shikamaru said rubbing her chin, " so," she looked at the client, " who are you?"

He bowed and smiled, " I am Mizu Kurosaki, head of the Kurosaki clan-"

" The white haired boy," Sasuke yelled, " Miro Kurosaki! He was one of the ninja that came after us. Are you his father?" She glared at the man gripping her katana, " why did he follow us?"

Mizu sighed and shook his head, " Miro is not my son, he is my nephew. I think it's best if I explained to you the whole story."

" Let's go to my office," Tsunade said pinching the bridge of her nose, " and someone take the girls to the hospital." The seven ninja, Hokage, and the head of the Kurosaki clan went to the Hokage tower, while the other ninja tried to pinch themselves to see if it was all some kind of weird dream.

______

Tsunade stifled a snort as she listened to Shikamaru tell her what happened. The way he stood, the way they all acted was very humorous. Hinata fidget every once in a while, trying to sit still. Gaara was trying to find a way to cross her arms, but her chest kept getting in the way. Sasuke glared at herself, obviously angered that she had to go through this. Kiba was the most calm, she would listen to Akamaru's small whines and mutter something back, but nothing out of the usual. Sai just drew in her sketch book, not even paying attention. Shikamaru tried to keep calm but Tsunade could see the distress in his eyes and if she didn't now any better, she'd think that Shikamaru was about to snap.

" And then we were gender bended," she finished with a sigh. " Now tell us Lord Kurosaki, what is your nephew going to do with these scrolls?"

Mizu shook his head, " all I know is that Miro ran away a couple of months ago with Tenshi and I believe the two went to go help Kira with her plan." He took a drink of water, " Kira is obsessed with getting back her family. She has her adopted cousin Kuma along side. You see the Acumichi clan is close to disappearing, and Kira was orphaned at thirteen, so she has been living with her grandmother and Kuma since then. Miro and Kira are best friends, but they never got to meet Hinata Hiroshi," he looked to the blue haired man. " Hinata was suppose to grow up with the two, but Hyuga-sama hates us."

" I don't u-understand," Hinata said with a confused face, " what are these scrolls going to d-do?" Everyone was quite amazed that Hinata had barley even stuttered, but that's besides the point.

Mizu gave a grim look, " Kira thinks these scrolls will give them the power to remake the great clans of the earth. As you know Hinata, your kekki genki is controlling the six elements; that goes for Miro, Kira, and Tenshi as well. The Hiroshi, Kurosaki, and Acumichi family is known for being the clans of the earth, and those three clans are almost gone."

" So she wants to revive her clan," Sasuke said, knowing that feeling quite well.

" And to do that," Kiba thought a bit, " you need power to make yourself known as a clan." She then looked at Mizu, " What were you going to do with the scrolls?"

" Destroy them," he said seriously, " those scrolls are dangerous and Kira has got them in her twisted hands. The Elders hid them in the Sound village for a reason, and guarded them by the wolf." He sighed and looked to Hinata, " I still have one question, why would you cast this jutsu on yourself?"

" What kind of idiot are you?!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Mizu.

" Why on earth would we cast a jutsu like this on ourselves?" Gaara asked finally able to cross her arms over her chest.

" Only a descendant of the Prince can use that scroll," he smiled and pointed to Hinata, " and he's right here."

" You did this to us Hinata?!" Naruto yelled her face with shock written on it.

" No," he yelled, " only got my blood on it! I-I didn't perform the jutsu." he stood up and defended himself. Then the thought hit him, " My blood was already on it, a-all left was t-to perform the jutsu."

" Then the four ninja did it," Tsunade concluded. " They probably don't even know that it's just Hinata's blood that makes the seals work. So," she sat at her desk and folded her hands in front of her mouth, " they will be back for Hinata."

" And once they come back," Naruto grinned, " we take back those scrolls and switch back to our original gender!!" She smiled and punched the air, " This is going to be great, I'm going to give that Miro a piece of my mind."

" What mind?" Kiba giggled as Naruto pouted.

Hinata stood quietly, not really able to believe what was going on. He now found out about his family but he could guess that something was missing, or just being kept out. He walked over to the window and looked down to see the other shinobi walking up. He smiled as Shino looked up and waved to him. Hinata waved back happy to see that Shino wasn't as freaked out as the rest.

" I'll be at my hotel if you need anything," Mizu stood walking to the door. As he walked out the other shinobi walked in and went to their team members who were not the right gender.

" I can't believe you three leave me then come back as girls." Sakura huffed glaring at the there, then smiled and pulled the there into a hug. "But I'm finally not the only girl on my team. *squeal* I have to take you guys shopping with Ino and me."

" And I'll bring Shikamaru," Ino smiled dragging the poor girl to her doom. " I finally have another girl on my team! This is going to be so great!"

" Kill me," Shikamaru groaned looking at Sasuke.

" Not until you kill me first," she said with a serious face. Naruto had an awkward smile on her face, not really understanding what would be so great about shopping all day, when she could be out training. Sai wasn't smiling and just starred at Sakura, most likely planning her doom.

" You have to let me bring Gaara," Temari squealed as Gaara glared at her sister. Kankuro was crying in the corner, about how he was the only brother and would now have to deal with two sisters. The five girls looked at each other then back at Kiba who had gotten off easy.

" Well," Shino looked at Kiba, " I always thought you were a bit of a girl."

"Cram it bug boy," Kiba growled as Akamaru barked. " You just yuck it up, once I'm a dude again you better run." She turned to Hinata, who still stood at the window, starring out into the horizon. Shino noted that Hinata had become more confident, just by the chakra he gave off. It was different from the female Hinata, but what was making him different?

" Hinata," he said softly, " Is something on your mind?"

Hinata looked back with a charming smile, making everyone blush. He looked at Shino, " It's nothing Shino, I just need to go out and think for a bit." Hinata jumped out the window, leaving the others in awe.

" Is it just me," Temari said.

" Or did Hinata not stutter." Ino and Sakura said in unison looking at one another. Ino smiled and looked back at where Hinata once stood. " I'd hate to admit it, but…..Hinata is really hot."

" I agree," Sakura blushed letting her teammates go, " I think I find her much hotter then I did Sasuke." Ino nodded with her, and to their surprise, so did Temari.

" Doesn't that hit your pride Sasuke," Sai smiled at her, " Hinata as a guy gets more attention from the opposite sex."

" Shut up before I kill you Sai." Sasuke said through clenched teeth and a very harsh glare. Sasuke looked to her team. " I'm going to get some lunch."

" Let's go for ramen!!" Naruto yelled with exuberance. " Come on Kiba lets go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged her off to the ramen stand, where Ichiruka nearly had a heart attack. The other girls followed, except for Sai, who went to go find Hinata.

_____

Sai smiled when she spotted Hinata at the top of the Hokage mountain, sitting in silence. She ran up the steps and as quiet as she could sat next to him, trying not to disturb his peace. It seemed like Hinata hadn't noticed, but he did and he tried to keep back a smile. Sai just starred at him and opened up her sketch book to a certain page; she held it close to her chest and out of no where, blushed.

" Here," she put the book on his lap and then looked down at her feet. Sai never felt like this, her face was hot and her heart was beating much too quick then what it should be. She waited for a remark, for any sign that Hinata was about to talk, but he just sat there, starring at Sai's picture. She began to get nervous, what if he didn't like the picture or he thought it creepy that she drew him?

" Sai," Hinata said looking at her, Sai looked up and blushed at his charming smile. " It's amazing, I never knew you could draw like this." He smiled bigger, " I just love the background, and you got the point-of-view, just perfect! I love it!!!

" Thanks Hinata," she smiled and looked out into the horizon. " You can keep the picture, I made it for you."

" Thank you Sai," he smiled and tore the picture out and handed the book back to Sai. " I gotta put this in my apartment." He stood and with a swift hand sign disappeared. Sai just sat with a smile on her face, just starring at nothing. She felt her smile get bigger, as well as the blush in her cheeks. She didn't know if she should feel this good, or that her stomach should feel like it was full of butterflies, but she really didn't care. All that was on her mind was Hinata saying, " I love it!"

_______

Kira sat on the tree branch reading through each seal on the blue scroll, " This is just great," she smiled, " with this scroll we can't fail!"

" We have a situation," Kuma said looking over to Kira, " what seal did we use on the Leaf ninja?"

" The first one in the red scroll," she said lazily still looking through. " Why what's the problem?"

" The first one is a prank jutsu, it changes anyone in its line of fire into the opposite gender." Just as he finished a rock hit Kira right between the eyes. She fell back with a loud thud, Kira stood up and glared at Miro.

" What the hell was that for?!?!?!"

" You changed Hinata into the opposite gender!!" He glared at her, " I thought you said it would erase their memories?!" Kira looked down at the first seal in the red scroll, then the blue one.

She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, " Um….how do I put this? I got the two scrolls mixed up?" Miro began to emit steam, which was Kira's cue to run like hell. Miro quickly chased her, causing Tenshi to run after her angered cousin, trying to clam him down. Kuma sighed and shook his head, putting the two scrolls back in his pack and running after the three, before they started a riot.

_______

Hinata smiled as he rammed the picture and hug it on his wall of art. He's had for a while, always framing the best of his work up to show others who visited him. Hinata stepped back and looked at the picture again, before walking to his kitchen. Now that Hinata was a guy, he had gotten a lot hungrier, so even after he ate all of last weeks left over's, he was still hungry. Hinata sat down and waited for his instant ramen to finish cooking, but then he had a painful feeling in his gut, which scared the crap out of Hinata, he had to use the restroom.

His face began to glow a bright red, as he stood up and awkwardly walked to his bathroom, which he then locked the door and asked himself: pee my pants, or touch it? Soon Hinata decided even if he did wet himself, he'd have to shower and in the end, he'd be forced to touch it. Hinata sighed and went on with the awkward task.

Hinata came out, after furiously scrubbing his hands clean, then forgot about his troubles as he smelled the delicious ramen all nice and cooked.

' _Worst experience of my life.'_

___________

The girls weren't as lucky, Kiba was blindfolded and lead to the bathroom by his sister. " It's my own stuff!!" She yelled, " why can't I just use the bathroom myself?!"

" You sicko!!" She yelled closing the door, " stop being such a whiner and pee!!"

" I really don't think this is a good idea Sakura," Sai, Naruto, Sasuke stood awkwardly in the ladies bathroom, along with Shikamaru and Ino.

" You guys are afraid to see your own…." she trailed off almost afraid to say it, in fear of laughing at the three. " Just walk in pull down your pants and sit."

" You sit down?!" Naruto gawked as the others sweat dropped.

" Might as well get this over with, "Shikamaru sighed walking into the stall, soon the three other boys followed. Sakura and Ino ran out of the bathroom and burst out laughing, getting a few stares from the villagers.

Gaara stood before the hotel bathroom, " I really don't feel comfortable doing this."

" it's simple Gaara," Temari smiled opening the door, " just sit down and go, nothing to it." She lead him in and closed the door behind. Temari repressed the urge to laugh at her brother, but as Kankuro walked in, he couldn't help but laugh. " Shut up Kankuro!"

" It's too funny Temari," he held his gut, " how can you not laugh?" Temari looked away as Kankuro laughed harder, but he stopped as her heard a flush and Gaara threw open the door, a blush on her cheeks.

" I'm going to get some rest," she rushed to her room closing the door and locking it. The two looked at each other then burst out laughing.

The seven all really hated life at the moment.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed, if I messed up on the "he" "she" thing, sorry trying to get use to it. I hope my bits of humor are funny and that you leave a nice review. Ja ne **


	5. Chapter 5

**Michi: Sorry *sweat drop* I've been lacking behind on my writing.**

**Hinata: its o-okay Michi-san *smiles and blushes* I don't mind the wait-**

**Sasuke: Hn, why do you even bother? I'm a girl!**

**Sai: Please keep trying Michi-san we now you can do it *reading from a book***

**Shikamaru: As troublesome as this is *sighs and rubs the back of her head* I want to see how this little story ends.**

**Kiba: Man I look sexy! *admiring self in mirror***

**Naruto:*pushes her out of the way* No way doggy. I look so much better.**

**Gaara:*brooding silently***

**Michi: *nervous laugh* I better get to writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ch.5**

Hinata woke with a start, his face dripping with a cold sweat. He held his head and panted loudly, "Th-that was weird," he smiled but then screamed like he would if he was still a girl. "M-my voice, it's all m-man-ish!" Hinata stood up and ran to his bathroom and starred at his self in the mirror. "I forgot, th-that wasn't a-a dream. I really am a guy," he ran his hand through his shaggy blue hair and sighed loudly.

It was still odd for Hinata to get up in his man body; her muscles were changed drastically, which in turn altered his body shape. His body was greatly defined with muscle, not only that but he could tell that all his training paid off in the end. He blushed and removed his shirt, showing off his body, "I-I can't believe I-I'm blushing at m-my-myself."

"*Knock, Knock* Hinata! Help I need a place to hide!" Temari yelled from the outside of her front door. Hinata forgot about himself and ran to the door and opened it quickly. "Hinata thanks I-" Temari blushed bright red and totally forgot what she was doing and just starred at him. Hinata did gain some height and was about as tall, maybe about two inches taller, then her.

"What's wr-wrong Temari-chan?" He asked in a worried voice and gapped at her, "who a-are you hi-hiding from?" He became even more worried when she didn't answer him and her face turned a brighter red. He placed his hand on her forehead, "Are you all right, you look sick?"

Temari shook her head frantically and moved away form him, "N-no I'm fine Hinata! It's just….." she trailed off not looking at him, "I forgot that you were a guy."

Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I nearly f-forgot too." He stepped aside and smiled, "P-please, c-come in-inside," Temari shyly entered and sat down on his sofa. Hinata closed the door and grabbed a shirt out of the bathroom and put in on. Hinata sat down next to her and smiled at her, "I h-hope th-that you won't l-look at m-me an-any different Temari-chan."

"No, no, no," Temari smiled avoiding eye contact, "Okay, yeah." She quickly apologized when she saw his sad face, "Hinata it's not my fault. You're a guy! I looked to you as my little sister, and it's just weird to see you as a guy." She then remembered why she came here, "You have to hide me Hinata," she hid behind him, "I called Gaara cute and said a few other things and now he…..she is now after me."

Hinata chuckled lightly and smiled at her, "She is cute isn't she," Temari was shocked at Hinata, not only in the fact that she had just called Gaara cute, but also for not stuttering. Hinata then noticed her silence and blushed, "I-I meant th-that Gaara w-was always c-cu-cute and a-all." His face was now a new shade of red as he stood up at rubbed the back of his head. "N-not th-that I l-like her or anything, w-wait I-I liked he-her as a f-friend," Temari burst out laughing, further embarrassing the blue haired Hiroshi. "You're m-mean Temari-chan."

"It's not my fault you stutter and blush," she said holding her stomach and wiping away fake tears, "even as a guy it's still really cute coming form you." She lied herself on the coach, "can you go talk to her for me? She's been talking about you all morning." That caused Hinata to turn red again, but she nodded. "Oh good, and if I were you," she smirked, "I'd take the roof tops to get to my hotel room." Hinata didn't understand what she meant by that, but said a curt goodbye and left.

**- (Line Break)-**

Naruto hated her life right now, she was still very hungry but her small body would barely hold down two bowls of ramen. She was now wandering the streets of the village and was about to go to the tower, but the ground begun to shake. She turned around to see that Hinata was running from a sea of girls. She was about to take off until Sai appeared in her way, "Not now Sai." She grabbed her hand and pulled her ahead, "We need to run before we get trampled." Sai finally got what was going on until she saw Hinata being chased by a lot of girls-

Chased.

By.

Girls.

Sai felt her face go red and a deep feeling her stomach wanted her to kill any girl that dare got close to her Hinata. Sai was stunned for a moment, she had thought _her Hinata. _She dreaded the feeling; she was jealous. Sai began to panic, she was becoming like Sakura and Ino when it came to Sasuke. She wouldn't let herself get to that, but not because she was going to try and get Hinata to like her, she will get Hinata to like her. Hinata would be hers. Sai then looked to Naruto, she wasn't a threat to her, neither was Kiba. Those two were too dumb to get Hinata, but that left the other three, yes. They would be her only challenge.

"Come on Sai," Naruto yelled at her and tried to pull her along faster, but Hinata and her fans were coming up fast. Naruto let out an anime cry, "We're going to die, by being trampled over." The two held onto each other waiting for their ends to come. "If I don't make it Sai, tell Sakura that I've loved her, and that I wish we could have been bffs." This was also happening, they six new girls have been getting emotional and thinking more like girls and have 'feelings'. It scared them all to death. Hinata saw the two and did the first thing that came to her head, 'save the damsel'. He picked the two up and put them over his shoulders. The fan girls had stopped in their tracks and squealed as their hero saved the two and jumped off into the distance.

"I wish I was Naruto right now."

"We love you Hiroshi-kun!"

"I will make you love me one day!"

That's when a huge war start between the group and Hinata wasn't going to stick around to see the winner. He took off with the two still on his shoulder and when he knew they were somewhere safe, he put them both down. "Are you g-guys okay?" He smiled lightly looking at the two. Naruto smiled brightly and gave her the thumbs up, but Sai was red faced and refused to look at her. "Sai," he put his hand on her forehead, "a-are you al-all right?"

Sai moved away form his touch and looked away, "I-I'm fi-fine," she gave that fake smile and walked away.

Naruto shook her head, "Even as a girl, she's got an attitude that could kill the flowers." She looked back at Hinata, "Thanks for saving us, I owe you one," she was about to walks off, but Hinata had stopped her before she could get ahead. Naruto looked back at him, "What is it?" Hinata's face went a bit red, he let go of her and just walked off. "Man, he's weird," she shrugged and continued her walk to the Hokage Tower, in hopes of getting a mission.

Hinata felt a shamed, that he couldn't have told her that he use to love her since the academy. He sighed softly and put his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky. He smiled as he starred up into the cloudy sky, it was the perfect day for cloud watching; which gave him an idea. After helping Gaara, he'll have to go find Shikamaru; he could only hope that she was in her usual spot.

**- (Line Break) –**

Gaara glared at Kankuro, "What did you call me?" Kankuro was cowering in the corner of his hotel room and whimpering in fear of dieing at such an early age. Gaara was having a really bad morning, not only was she forced into showering and then dealing with her new long hair, and when she mention Hinata, the two got on her back and hounded her about liking him. Then Temari said she "didn't like" what she was wearing, so Gaara had forced her out of the hotel. Kankuro then dared make the comment that she looked "fat." Gaara didn't know why it bothered her so much, but she felt her face go hot, and almost ready to cry, but then pure rage took over and she was ready to kill her brother.

"Please Gaara," he pleaded for his life now. He knew that when Gaara was mad, someone was going to pay for it. Since Temari had run out, it was left to Kankuro to be the one to feel the pain. "I didn't mean it. It was a joke," he laughed nervously, slowly inching towards the door and getting ready to run. "Don't hurt my beautiful face!"

Before Gaara could unleash her furry on Kankuro's face, there was a knock at the door. The two just starred at the door and then back at each other. Gaara was daring Kankuro to answer the door, and Kankuro was ready to take on that dare. "G-Gaara," Gaara stood up strait and stared at the door, "T-Temari-chan s-said I-I should c-come ta-talk to y-you." Her cheeks turned a light pink, causing Kankuro to snicker and then Gaara to growl at him. She straitened out her clothes, then surprised that she cared how she looked at the moment, but none-the-less opened the door to see a smiling Hinata. He looked down at her, "C-can I-I c-come i-in?" Gaara nodded and stepped aside letting him in and closing the door behind him. She gave her brother one last glare to keep him to stay shut, and then looked to Hinata.

"How about we leave," Gaara suggested pulling her hair out of the messy bun Temari had put it in. "I-I need to get out of the house."

"Or spend time with you're little boy-toy," Kankuro muttered under his breath as he walked over and lied down on his bed. Gaara heard and punched the back of his head. "OW!" Gaara just ignored him and motioned with her head to Hinata to follow. Hinata nodded and followed Gaara out, saying goodbye to Kankuro. He and Gaara walked in silence through the village, but it was a comfortable silence, but Gaara began to get irritated as a bunch of girls began to look at Hinata and blush. She wasn't big on emotions, but from the hearts in their eyes, she could guess they were ready to jump the poor, unknowing, blue haired hottie.

….

…..

….

Gaara eyes twitched at what she just thought of Hinata. A _hottie, _the only time she ever heard that word was from other girls when they talked about guys they liked. She felt a light blush appear on her cheeks as she glanced up at Hinata, who was starring up at the sky. Gaara began to see why the girls starred at him, he was beautiful….in a manly kind of way. Hinata caught her stare and smiled down at her, causing Gaara to turn red and look away. She felt a light feeling her stomach, like it was full of butterflies. And Gaara was sure that butterflies did not belong there, unless it was some new jutsu Shino was trying out.

"Are y-you all right?" Hinata asked looking down at the blushing red head.

"I-I'm fine," she said softly glancing up at him. She couldn't help but blush as the wind blew his hair back and how it shined in the sunlight. Gaara was glad to see that he was born with the same pale skin and oddly colored hair as she and that he was quiet and kept to himself. She composed herself and decided that acting like a love-sick puppy was not the way to win the heart of the only person as quiet as you, but then something popped into her head. What if she wasn't the only one who had discovered this little fact, that Hinata was the only quiet, nice, kind, and best looking –as a boy or girl- out of a lot of other suitors. Gaara knew she would have competition, but whom?

"Hello Hinata-kun, Gaara-chan," Gaara instantly glared at the smiling girl, who held a book close to her chest. Sai waved at them and stood before the two. "What are you two doing here?"

Gaara grabbed Hinata's arm and held it, "Hinata and I were going on a walk-"

"W-would you l-like to jo-join u-us?" Hinata asked smiling at her and blushing as Gaara kept a tight hold of his arm. Gaara glared at him and was this close to just dragging him away and leaving Sai, but Hinata was always too nice and Gaara would just have to fix that. Sai agreed to join them, and while Hinata wasn't looking, she shot a smirk to Gaara and then smiled at Hinata when she looked back at him. "Great, l-let's go." Through out the whole walk, Sai and Gaara began to have a competition on who could keep Hinata's attention the longest. It was tied until Sai brought up the fact they both where good at drawing and the two went deep into conversation about drawing advice. Gaara glared at Sai and then planned her revenge on the artist; she looked up to see that the three had walked up on Shikamaru as she lied in the grass.

Gaara left the two to talk, feeling awfully jealous; she sat down next to Shikamaru and tried not to look like she was ready to kill. Shikamaru looked over to Gaara and then over to Hinata and Sai, then had a strange thought come to her head. That it would be a great if Sai just disappeared and then Hinata would just come over and sit next to her. Shikamaru then cursed herself for letting herself become jealous, she was tried of having these feelings. This very morning she was smiling to herself as she saw how she looked in the mirror and her mom caught her. Yoshino had a field day with that and made a comment that Ino was rubbing off on him…her? She didn't even know why that she wanted to look her best, but once she saw all the guys starring at her, she felt even worse then before. She thought it was weird that guys were _checking_ her out, since, mentally, she was still a guy. She quickly got over it and tried to clear her thoughts of any feeling that were towards the blue haired ninja.

"Hello Shi-Shikamaru," Hinata smiled and waved at her. "I hope you don't mind u-us intruding o-on you." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried to hide his blush. The three girls were in a silent shock, he had barely stuttered. Shikamaru knew something was wrong; their new bodies are beginning to change their character all together. Sooner or later the new girls were going to end up just like the rest of the girls, emotional, loud and troublesome. He sat down nest to the two silent girls and smiled lightly, "H-how was your d-day?"

"Hn," was the answer Gaara gave since she was still upset about what had happened earlier. Hinata looked at her with concern and Gaara suddenly felt guilty about the whole thing. "It could have been better." She looked away and blushed lightly as Hinata just gave a small smile. "Where is my idiot sister anyway?"

"Sh-she's back at my apartment," he said softly lying back in the grass with a soft sigh. "D-did you h-have a good sl-sleep? Mine w-was awful," he smiled and opened an eye to see the two were starring at him, with light blushes on their faces. "I-is something wrong?"

"No," Shikamaru said quickly looking away, "just worried that the new body might alter your regular sleep patterns." She held her head in her hands and groaned, "This is so troublesome," she glanced over at Gaara, "did you feel watched as you walk around?" Gaara nodded and growled slightly, thinking back to when she was surrounded by guys. They kept asking for her number and now half of them are in the hospital for minor injuries. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"I'm starving," Hinata smiled sitting up and holding her hands out for the two. They each took a hand and the three walked back into the village, in search of an eatery.

**- (Line Break) – **

She growled under her breath, this was not her day. Sasuke figured that she would be rid of her awful fan-club and thought it safe to go out into the streets and take a stroll and get some early morning training out of the way. She was mistaken, because the minute she reached the village, her fan-club found her and tried to be "friends" with the stoic Uchiha. They asked questions about how she kept her hair so soft and manageable; after a few seconds of that, she took off and was now hiding in a tree. She huffed as her fans were still looking for her, _'at least they aren't trying to mob me.' _Sasuke tucked her bang behind her ear and smirked when they finally disappeared form her sight.

"Idiots," she jumped down and began to walk away with the same smug look on her face. She finally reached the small little tea shop that she used to go to as a small boy. Sasuke would seek solace in the small shop and let a small smile escape as she took a seat in the booth in the back corner. It was all great until she got an awful feeling in her gut and tried to run out, but the two had taken a seat before her.

Naruto and Kiba.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"You have to help us find the others," Kiba said quickly as Akamaru hid under the table; "Tsunade wanted to do a check up on us."

"She said something about, being at risk for new viruses….I wasn't really listening," Naruto waved her hand lazily and had a bored look on her face.

Kiba rolled her eyes and looked back at Sasuke, "So we need your help to find the others-"

Sasuke sighed and rolled her own eyes, "Whatever." She hated to admit it, but she wanted to get a check up since last night. Her body began to feel odd and her emotions had been out of whack. She led the two out, pouting do to the fact she didn't get to have any tea. "I don't even know where to start looking," she mumbled to herself, then was shocked. She had expressed her problems; instead of keeping them to herself. "Weird-" she slapped her forehead. Sasuke didn't even know what a thought was and what wasn't.

"You okay teme," Naruto asked looking at her with concern. "You gave yourself a red mark on your forehead." The minute she finished her sentence, Sasuke looked at her reflection in a store window and groaned loudly. "Clam down," Naruto smiled, "it'll go away in a while-" They both stopped and looked at each other with the emotion of 'WTF' on their face.

"Curse you female emotions!" Kiba cried out, shaking her fist to the sky, "Look at what you have done." Kiba was being overly dramatic and was on her knees, yelling at the sky. Even Naruto and Sasuke gave her a funny look; the two picked her up and dragged her away. Akamaru followed, she even thought her master had gone off the deep end.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata, Gaara, and Shikamaru sat in a small both inside the ramen shop, Hinata sat across from the two and had ordered for the two, who couldn't decide what to have. Hinata just chuckled at the two as the groaned on about their horrid mornings and any other of their problems. Hinata even had to confess to them that he had been up all night trying to work off all the sudden energy she had and also trying to find a comfortable way to sleep, since a nightgown was out of the question. Gaara had suggested just sweat pants, but Shikamaru told him that anything would be alright to wear to bed; men don't care what they sleep in.

"I'll h-have t-to re-remember th-that," he said softly eating his ramen quietly as the other two ate with a new kind of elegance that the two girls never knew they had. Hinata just chuckled and tried to not eat like a pig, since she was on her second bowl and the others hadn't finished their first.

"Oi," the three looked over to see Naruto running in. "Do you mind if I eat with you guys-"

Kiba pulled her out of the booth and looked back at the three, "We have to go see Tsunade and get some check-ups done." She then stopped when she heard Akamaru whining and felt tense, "I sense a disturbance in the force." She said it while the others walked out into the streets, "we have to run-"

"Relax Kiba," Naruto smiled and put her arm around her shoulders, "What could go wrong-"

"I-Is th-that Sai," Hinata asked looking into the distance. They all looked to see said girl running like she never ran before, "wh-what's with th-the cloud of dust?" Just as he finished they heard screaming girls in the distance. Sasuke's immediate reaction was too hid behind Naruto and hoped no one saw her. Gaara flinched back and hid behind Shikamaru; even the Kazekage got chased by rapid fans. Hinata stood there stupidly with a smile on his face, "H-How nice," he looked back at the others, "th-they want to c-come talk to u-us."

"I don't think so Hinata," Kiba said getting on Akamaru's back and ready to make a break for it, "I think they came for you."

"Why i-is th-that?" he asked tilting his head to the side in a very cute manner. The others blushed and looked away, "W-what do th-they want f-from m-me?"

"They're going to want to mob you and probably rape you," Sasuke answered pulling Naruto back with her and she backed away.

"Last one to the Hospital gets killed," Kiba took off on Akamaru. Naruto and Sasuke took to the roof tops and Gaara took Shikamaru with her in the sand. Hinata was suddenly left alone and defenseless against a mob of girls. He was freaked out at the 'rape' part and began to run for his life and to keep that innocence he had. Sai had caught up with Hinata and he explained that they had to get to the hospital before the girls could catch up. He then asked why they were chasing her and Sai said they found out she knew him and were hounding her to take them to him. Sai though was ready to kill anyone who got close to her Hinata.

"H-hold on," Hinata grabbed her wrist with one quick motion and pulled her on to his back. "H-hang on t-tight," he smiled up at her and took to the roof.

"Look at Hiroshi-kun!"

"He's like a prince!"

"I'll wait for you Hiroshi-kun!"

Hinata shook her head and smiled back at the girls, "I-I thank you f-for the admiration." They all squealed louder and Sai just glared back at them and smirked when she remember _she_ was the one on Hinata's back. Sai held on very tight, and got goose bumps on where Hinata was holding her legs. She smiled and pushed her chest into his back, which gave Hinata an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach and was getting very hot. He soon found Sasuke and Naruto, "th-thanks for leaving m-me."

Naruto shrugged, "Sorry, but I'm not going to be trampled by fan girls." Sasuke was currently looking back at Sai, who just gave her that smile. Sasuke didn't know why it bothered her, but just seeing Sai get all comfy with Hinata just made her mad; maybe even jealous- Sasuke shook her head and continued to run and look strait ahead; Uchiha men, and even women, don't get jealous of anyone. She just pushed the thought into the back of her head and ignored the two as best as she could. "Hey," she looked back at Hinata, "I bet I'll still beat you to the hospital."

"Doubt it," Hinata _smirked_ and then took off without even a second look. Now Sasuke really wished Hinata was giving her a piggy-back to the hospital.

**- (Line Break) –**

Kiba stood in front of the hospital, a smile on her face as she walked in with Akamaru, "We sure showed them huh?" She then gapped when she saw Gaara and Shikamaru sitting in the waiting room. Kiba pouted and sat down close to them, "How in the world did you guys beat me?"

"We were faster, obviously," Shikamaru said with a smiled and pointed at Gaara, "not to mention we were in the air that thanks to her." She smiled softly at Gaara, who just blushed and looked away with a light smile. Gaara did like to be praised, no matter what gender or who was praising her. "What's taking the others so long?" Just as she finished Naruto stumbled into the waiting room and grinned happily. Sasuke burst in after her and the two smiled at each other and hi-fived.

Then Hinata came through the door, with Sai still on his back and he was very out of breath. He looked up at Sasuke and Naruto and smiled, "I-I guess y-you two w-won," he set Sai down.

Sai looked away with a blush, "Sorry if I was slowing you down."

Hinata smiled and put his hand on her head, "N-Not at a-all Sai, I-I just have t-to train m-more." He looked up and saw Tsunade standing there. "Hello L-Lady Ho-Hokage," he bowed at her. Tsunade just shook her head and motioned for them to follow. They all followed and were lead into a large room; Hinata was then directed into another with Shizune as his doctor. Tsunade looked at all the girls, who just stood there awkwardly.

"Well," she looked at them as if they were stupid. "Undress down to your undergarments and pick a bed." They looked around at one another and then at the six beds in the room. "You guys aren't scared of your own body, right?" She smirked as the all looked away and blushed. They slowly undressed until they were standing in wrapped torsos and little boy shorts. Tsunade stifled a snort as they refused to look at her or each other, "This is t-*laugh* too funny." She turned around and quietly laughed to herself. "S-sit down on a bed *snort*," she walked out of the room and just laughed at them in the hallway; nurses and doctors passed by with concern and worry.

"I hate her," Sasuke growled under her breath as she took a seat on one of the beds. "This is all so stupid, if Hinata just hadn't of gotten her blood on that damn scroll-"

"It's not her fault Sasuke," Kiba glared at her. "Hinata had a right to look at those scrolls; they belonged to her family. So you can shove it up your-"

"Cram it dog-breath!"

"Come make me you stupid diva!"

"That is enough," Gaara said rubbing her temples and lying back on her bed. "No more," she sighed and closed her eyes, "I just want to wake up from this nightmare."

"Well you won't Lord….Lady Kazekage," Shikamaru said, correcting her self in the middle. "We need to find those four other ninja's and then be able to find the jutsu that can change us back." She looked around at the others and sweat dropped when she saw Sai drawing in her book. "If you're drawing us again Sai, I will burn that book the minute I get my hands on it."

"Not if I get to it first," Sasuke said through clenched teeth glaring at the artist. "What could you be drawing at a time like this?"

Sai blushed a light pink and put the book away, "N-nothing that important. Sorry Sasuke," she said with a soft voice and refused to look up at any of them. They all looked at each other and wondered why Sai was acting so out of character. Shikamaru shrugged and figured it was the estrogen-a female pheromone-that was changing Sai's personality. Sai was very embarrassed at what she was doing, but she got the thought that if they were forced down into undergarments, then so must have Hinata. Her face became bright, thinking about him in only in boxers.

Speaking of Hinata, let's go see how she- he's doing.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata stood uncomfortably in the black boxers he had bought the night when they came back to the village. His cheeks were a dark red and he was hoping that Shizune would hurry back and finish the check-up. Shizune had run out after Hinata walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, and tried to hide her horrible nose bleed. He was absolutely gorgeous. Like think of the hottest anime character ever and the cutest one ever, then put the two together and you have Hinata. He was built, but yet it wasn't overwhelming and just seeing him blush and look away was just too cute; Shizune couldn't take it and stood in the hall with a laughing Tsunade. The doctors and nurses worried for her as well. She begged Tsunade to trade her, but Tsunade just laughed harder at her.

"Sh-Shizune-san," Hinata poked his head out the door and looked at the two. "M-May w-we pl-please s-start n-now?" Tsunade looked up and gapped as Hinata stepped out slightly, revealing a toned chest just and sculpted legs. "I-It's c-cold in here," he smiled at his little joke to break the silence. Shizune and Tsunade turned away to hide their nose bleeds. Hinata became confused and fully stepped out of the room, "A-are you alright?"

"Get in your room Hinata," Tsunade clamed herself down as Shizune ran away and hid in the bathroom. Tsunade faced her and kept her eyes closed and a serious face, "Before anyone else sees you, so barely covered-" she was cut off as a nurse, a trainee really, walked up to her with a board.

"Lady Tsunade," she said softly, "I have this patient in room one zero," she glanced at Hinata and then back at Tsunade, "four I-I-I-I-I," she looked back at Hinata and just gapped at him, her cheeks growing red. Hinata blushed and gave a slight wave. "H-h-h-hi," she stood before Hinata with her hand out. "I'm Misa," Hinata shook her hand and smiled, "a-are you waiting for your doctor?"

"W-well actually I-I just need a check up," he looked up to see Tsunade giving her the 'run-away-now' signal and tried to back away. "B-But I-I can w-wait-"

"No, no, no," she looked up at him with flirtatious eyes, "I can easily get that check-up done for you, and," her hand traveled up Hinata's chest, causing him to go red in the face. "I can throw in a bit extra for your wait-"

"N-No thank you," Hinata opened a door, to someone else's room, smiled at Misa and slammed it close, locking it for safe measure. He sighed in relief and turned around and was face-to-face with the other six, who sat or were lying on their beds, showing of a lot of skin. His face was even redder then before, and he covered his eyes while closing them tightly. "I-I-I am s-so very sorry. I was t-trying to r-run around fr-from this nurse, a-and I picked th-the first d-door I sa-saw." He stammered a bit more, his hand still over his eyes and the other trying to unlock the door, "s-sorry again."

Naruto looked him over and smiled, "Man Hinata, you look hot!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Kiba nodded, "You could get any girl you want, man," she groaned and looked over at Akamaru, "even if I was in my normal dude body Hinata would still be hotter then me." Hinata's face began to change to a new shade of red, which made Gaara feel a bit jealous as she looked at her own hair color. Then the six heard a loud '_thud_' and looked to see that Hinata had fainted. Sai began to think of ways to steal him right now, and then tried to clear her head before she turned into a perv like Kakashi. Shikamaru's girl brain couldn't help but her stare at the fallen Hiroshi and try to keep down a blush. Sasuke kind of glared at him; how dare he be hotter then her, but then again….Sasuke knew they would be the hottest couple ever. She liked that idea, until the guy side of her brain bitch slapped the girl side and brought her back to earth.

"Look at what you two did," Sai said walking over to Hinata and checking his pulse. She straitened out his body, and used it as an excuse to touch him; then Sai grabbed a pillow and propped his head up and slid the pillow under. "Now we'll have to wait for him to come too."

"I don't know why you're so pissed," Naruto said with a huff. "Hinata always fainted; he's just weird like that."

Sai glared at him, "Hinata is not weird dickless," she looked back at Hinata. "You just can never appreciate what's right in front of your own face," she spoke with a soft voice and moved Hinata's blue hair out of his face.

Naruto glared at her, but then a smile formed on her face and then it turned into a smirk, "You like Hinata, don't you Sai-chan," she said with a bit of mock in her voice. Sai's face turned bright red, but she refused to look at her. Naruto and even Kiba gasped and smiled, "You so do! You like Hinata!" Kiba sang along with Naruto until Sai interrupted.

"Sh-shut up," she glared back at her and stood up, "what does it matter to you?"

And that's when an alarm went off in Gaara's head and she looked at Sai in shock and then anger and jealousy. She couldn't lose Hinata to Sai, Gaara had known him longer and Hinata was the only guy –or girl- that wasn't pushy and trying to change her/him. Gaara wanted Hinata, all to her self; and the Kazekage does not share.

Sasuke couldn't help but glare at Sai and knew that when it came to getting the guy, she was going to be the best at it. Hinata didn't yell or scream and was the type of quite and kind person that Sasuke had been looking for in a partner. She knew one thing that finding someone else like Hinata was nearly impossible. A person like that came around once, maybe twice in a life time, and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. And Uchiha's get what they want.

Shikamaru was a genius, had an I.Q of over two-hundred and with all that brain power, she could solve the hardest of problems. The problem, too many of them liked Hinata, including her. Hinata would fit into her plan for living and no other person was as nice as he was. He formulated two plans for this little mission of his; one, to win the heart of the Hiroshi and two, to get ride of the competition; one way or another. Shikamaru then came to the conclusion that the young man didn't know that he had become the interest of the four shinobi; she sighed softly and looked at the others. They had all came to the realization that they all liked Hinata Hiroshi, and now it was time to begin the war.

Shikamaru spoke with soft yet demanding voice, "No jutsu, no manipulation, and keep out of the others way." Kiba and Naruto were slightly confused, but the other three just looked at him. "DO I make my self clear?"

"I follow no ones rules," Sasuke smirked at her and lied back on her bed. "So I recommend that you amp up your game." She crossed her arms over her chest and just smirked at the other three. "I was the heart throb of this village and I could easily get anyone to fall in love with me."

"I am the Kazekage," Gaara said with an air of power and looked strait at Sasuke, "I have the power and the looks to get anyone I wanted. And as I recall there was one person that always resisted your _charm._" She smirked as Sasuke glared at her, "So don't think this will be easy Uchiha-san."

"What in the world are you guys talking about," Kiba asked looking at the four as the glared at one another. "You all sound like nuts," she laughed.

"Wake up Hinata-kun," Naruto nudged said man's shoulder as he began to stir. "You're missing out on all the fun, believe it!" she smiled brightly as he opened his eyes and looked at her with very wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. "You're a heavy sleeper Hinata; even more then I am!" Hinata glanced over the young women and suddenly covered his eyes again and backed up against the door again.

"I-I'm very sorry f-for intruding," he said again and looked for the door knob and once he finally got it to turn he dashed out of the room and back into his own, locking it. He sighed softly and walked over to his bed and put his clothes back on and decided that this was a waste of time- wait a second. Hinata looked down at himself and saw that he was changed and his hand was on the door knob; he was about to leave and not listen to his Hokage's and doctor's direct order to stay and be checked out. But Hinata thought again, he didn't need to be checked out, he felt fine and he shrugged and walked out the door; of he felt ill, he'd come right back no questions asked. Okay, maybe he would try something else and then after that if he didn't feel better he'd come back. _'No,'_ he thought again already in the hall outside his room, _'I have to stay and get my check up, just in case.' _But then his boy side came back, _'Then again, I have to train and as a shinobi I need to be ready to fight in case of attack, not worry about my health-'_

"I'll come back later when Shizune-san is free," Hinata finally decided- "I didn't stutter," he said softly and in shock, "I….I can talk without stuttering and no more nervous voice." He couldn't help but smile big and punch the air, "Yes!" He then blushed from all the weird looks he was getting and walked out of the hospital and went strait to the training grounds to catch up on his training.

**- (Line Break) –**

Tsunade had finished examining the six female shinobi and as they put there regular clothes back on she let out a small chuckle, "I want you guys to take it easy with your training and make sure to eat a healthy diet, Naruto," she glanced at her as she just pouted. "Your new body is very delicate and you'll get hurt easier since your muscles have gotten a bit smaller. Just train until you can't; don't over do it."

"Lady Tsunade," Kiba raised her hand and looked at her, "what should we do if a guy hits on us? Do we have the right to beat them to a bloody pulp?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, just ignore guys, and besides," she smirked as she walked out, "all guys are pigs." Everyone in the room didn't know if they should be offended or just take her advice and get on with their life. They all looked at one another and Gaara was the first to speak.

"Nothing leaves this room," she said forcible and glared at them all. She straitened her clothes and took in a deep breath,"Good day to you all. I'm going-"

"I'm going to go find Hinata," Sai said quickly and jumped up on the window sill. She looked back at them and let out her fake smile, "Have a nice day." She then jumped down and took off on an ink bird. Gaara glared out the window and stormed out the door with the others following her out but exiting in different directions. Sai on the other hand had to land, since her chakra was low as it is and she jumped to the ground softly in the middle of the village. _'Where could Hinata-kun be?' _

"Hello," Sai looked down and spotted a small group of young girls around her, "would you like to play with us?"

"I'm actually kind of busy right now-" she was being dragged off to the park with the other group of little girls. "I really need to be somewhere-"

"We can pick flowers and dress up and then you could tell us about your missions," all the girls giggled at each other and Sai just groaned. Until she caught sight of all the guys that eyed her; she groaned even louder and wanted to pull out her hair.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed loudly as he stood in the empty field, which was now covered with broken weapons and small dents in the ground. Hinata had long ago removed his shirt and left his top half bare, but keeping it on would have given him heat stroke and this was a normal "guy" thing to do. He had seen Kiba, Shino, and even Neji do this countless times when it got too hot and Hinata didn't want to have to walk back home in a sweaty shirt anyway. He smiled at his training well done and blushed at the mess that was made because of it. "I better clean up. Someone else might want to use this area." As he began to clean up he felt a sudden presence and took one of the broken kunai pieces and threw it into the bushes. "Come out and I'll go easy on you."

"Oh my Kami Temari," Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Temari came out all with a mad blush at the sight of the blue haired male, "you were right he is hot!" Ino's face was a bright red and had a big goofy smile on her face. "You're even brimming with muscles Hinata-kun," Hinata looked down at herself and turned red when he remembered that his shirt was off. He ran back over to grab it and slipped it on and looked back at the girls with a nervous smile.

"And that blush is adorable," TenTen said as her cheeks began to get redder.

"I've never blushed this much, never," Sakura said holding her fist close to her face.

Temari looked at them with a victorious face, "I told you it's hard not to blush around her-him!" She corrected herself as Hinata was trying to pick up all the pieces of his kunais. "You want some help Hinata-kun?" He nodded and the others began to help, but he felt their eyes look at him from time to time. "So," Temari smirked, "did you and Gaara have fun together-"

"Don't answer that Hinata-kun," Gaara said jumping down from her little sand cloud and smiled at him and then glared at the girls. "Are you guys down being vultures? I was hoping to spend some time with Hinata-kun, alone."

"I don't think so Gaa-chan," Ino smirked as she glared at her. "But I think Hinata-kun wants to spend time with me instead." She grabbed onto his arm and looked up at him with big eyes. "Right Hinata-kun?" Hinata felt a deep pit in the base of his stomach and looked between the pouty blonde and the furious red head. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and then looked down at the ground with a red face. No one has ever fought over for his attention nor had he ever wanted anybody to.

"H-how about I-I hang o-out w-with you l-later I-Ino-chan," he said with a nervous smile. "S-so right now I can see what Gaara needs," he cursed himself for going back to his annoying stutter in a matter of seconds in a crisis. He gave a mental sigh when Ino let go of his arm with a pout and a nod. He looked to Gaara with a bright smile, "w-why don't we go f-for a walk?" Gaara nodded and the two walked off as the other girls just stood there with kunai pieces in their hands.

"Gaara is so hitting on Hinata," TenTen smiled brightly and looked at Temari. "She is so in love with the blue haired Hiroshi!" All the girls squealed loudly and threw the pieces down and followed the duo as they went on their little walk. TenTen looked at the girls, "they make the cutest couple ever."

"But have you seen the look on Sai's face when you bring up Hinata-kun?" Ino asked with a big smile, "She gets red in the face and she begins to stutter."

"Oh that is so cute," Sakura squealed and the two went fan girl and the other two just sweat dropped. Sakura then gasped, "What if the two end up having a fight over the love of Hinata-kun!" Her face light up, "It would be so romantic if the two were boys again and Hinata was once again the women she was born as." Ino nodded in agreement, "Why I can't be like Hinata?"

"You don't have those perfect Hyuga genes," Temari smirked at Sakura as Sakura looked down at her body and let our anime like tears. Temari looked back up too see that the two had disappeared, "Come on guys, the couple is getting away!"

**(Line Break)**

Naruto walked the village streets with new found confidence in her new body and decided that being the opposite gender didn't mean she had to change her attitude. She was still going to be the best shinobi ever and would one day make Hokage. She had been lagging on her training, and decided to give her body a new test run, just to see what her new limits were. Sure, being a girl sucked at the moment cause she kept getting weird looks from every male that passed by, and not to mention that all of her once guy friends were emotionally unstable and kind of scared her. Naruto smiled as she came upon the training grounds, but to her dismay it was littered with broken weapons; she gave a huff and a pout, "How rude? They didn't even clean up after themselves-" she instantly covered her mouth. _'Why in the world do I care about how messy it is?' _She freed herself of the thoughts and tried to get to her training, but it began to bother her more and more as she caught the mess in the corner of her eyes.

It was worse than when she went home for the first time as a girl, she could barely sleep knowing that due to her big mess of an apartment, the chance of creepy bugs and rodents could be in her apartment. In the middle on the night she caught herself cleaning up the mess in her room and made a happy discovery that she had wood floors. Naruto wouldn't say that she was, now, a clean freak, but the thought of a mess did bug her. And it was getting to her right now.

"ARGH," she yelled as she glared at all the shattered pieces, "I'll just push these to the sides and deal with them after my training!" Naruto began to pick up and rant about whoever left the mess, right when Kiba walked in. She looked up at the brunette and they both just stared at one another; Naruto was bent over with broken kunai pieces in her hands and, oddly enough, Kiba was standing with a cake in her hand and Akamaru had a picnic basket on her back. Naruto stood up and looked at her, "What's with the basket and cake?"

"What's with the cleaning?" Kiba asked right back with the same questioning look on her face.

"Touché," Naruto smiled with a blush and set down the kunais in a neat little pile off to the side. "I was just getting a bit annoyed with the mess."

"Weird," Kiba said walking up to her, "I had that same problem yesterday and I actually did the dishes without being asked." Naruto nodded in agreement that it was indeed weird. Kiba then noticed that Naruto was eyeing her cake; she quickly pulled it back in a possessive manor, "This is for me and my family Naruto," she then felt guilty when the blond sadden and she bit her lip nervously, "y-you could join us?" Kiba said and smiled as Naruto brightened up, "Yeah, my mom would love to have more girls over."

"You know what Kiba," Naruto smiled as she walked to her side, "you are one of my best friends."

"I guess I am huh?" Kiba smirked as Naruto playfully nudged her side and the two began to walk off to Kiba's house. "You never asked why I had a basket."

Naruto shrugged, "I was more worried about that cake you had with you." She looked at the basket that Akamaru was still carrying, "So, what is with the basket?"

"Some guy gave it to me and its' full of cupcakes," Kiba smiled brightly. "Being this damn sexy has its perks."

"You aren't even slightly worried that you're leading a guy on," Naruto asked.

"It's not my fault that I have a sudden craving for sweets and that poor guy doesn't know that I'm really a man," Kiba said with a smirk. "You can have one if you like." Naruto nodded and decided that ignoring ones actions and the affect that might become of those actions was the best way to handle that problem.

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke sat angrily in her little booth at the tea shop; she wasn't enjoying her day at all. For one, she could not even find the blue haired ninja –how hard is it to find a man with that colored hair- second, her fan club had deemed her approachable and began to talk to her about girly things that would scar her for life and actually thought she was related to the male version of herself and asked her for tips on how to get him. To top it all off, she now had a male fan club that was stalking her at this very minuet; not only did it make her want to gag on her rice, but this band of males were a lot more violent and she would catch the sounds of a fit starting as she ran off for safety.

But right now, she wasn't going to think about that. Sasuke was going to enjoy her dinner and tea, then go to a hot spring and have some well needed 'Sasuke-time.' For the first time in a while, Sasuke let out a soft smile that hadn't been seen in a very long time. Though, like any hilarious fan-writing, the Uchiha was not going to get her moment of peace. Sai burst into the shop and took cover in Sasuke's booth and his her face behind a menu. Sasuke looked around and saw a group of young girls run past, holding flowers, make-up, and hair accessories. Sasuke even cringed and hid her own face until the girls passed by; they both peeked over and sighed in relief when they were finally safe. Sasuke looked over at Sai who calmly put the menu down and began to get all the make-up off her face and pulled the clips out of her hair and fixing her hair so it looked nice again.

Sai finally looked over at Sasuke and spoke with a very serious voice, "Young females are much worse the ones are own age."

"And why is that," Sasuke asked slightly interested, slightly wanting to keep out of an awkward silence.

"You cannot run away from young females, for the travel in large numbers and will cry loudly when you refuse to 'play'," Sai quoted and then looked to a waitress, "Another tea her please."

"Since it seems that you will not be leaving my side any time soon," Sasuke said with a light groan, "would you like to accompany me to the Hot Springs?" Sasuke really didn't want to invite, the real Sasuke wouldn't. But due to the fact that he was now a she and that she almost didn't really want to be alone at a hot spring. Sure, she could fight off any pervert that came near her, but the thought of it just scared her. Sasuke realized why women traveled in packs and refused to let the other one go to the bathroom alone; being alone just sucked. Sai looked at her with surprise that she was invited, but nodded none-the-less and the two sat in a comforting silence, drinking tea and making very small talk that would last a matter of seconds.

"L-Look Gaara," the two dark haired teens looked up to see Hinata and Gaara staring at them from outside the shop. Hinata had a light smile on his face and waved at the two, "would you like to g-go get something to eat?" Before Gaara could reply with a 'yes' and pull him off somewhere else, Sai stood up quickly and smiled at the two.

"Why go somewhere else when you can eat right here, with us?" Sai grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled him in and gave Gaara a look and forced a smile, "Well come on _Gaara-chan_," she said with a smirk, "Come join us."

"It's an honor," Gaara glared back at her as she followed her in and the three sat back down in the booth. "I hope we aren't imposing Uchiha-san," Gaara said with her arms crossed over her chest, "we could leave if you like-"

"Nonsense," Sasuke smirked at her and then looks at Hinata with soft seductive eyes, "so Hinata-kun, I was told that you ran out before your check up could get done?"

Hinata blushed and rub the back of his head, "I guess I-I was a little impatient."

"Are you seeing what I am?" Ino said as the girls were crouched down in the bushes outside the shop window, "Hinata has them all hot and bothered!"

"Keep down Pig," Sakura glared at her and whispered harshly, "you're gonna blow our cover and then this will get awkward for everyone?"

"Gaara looks so much better than me," Temari gapped as she starred at her younger sibling, "how can that be, he-she should at least be as flat as Sakura over here."

"I'm just more muscle then I am fat," Sakura glared at her with deep loathing, "you know that!"

"Shut up," TenTen said to them all, "Shikamaru is coming this way." They all ducked down at the lazy nin passed by with a bored look on her face and hands shoved into her pockets. She looked into the tea shop and smiled when she and Hinata made eye contact. Shikamaru smirked when Hinata got up to come talk to her and the other three sent her anger filled stares.

Hinata smiled at the dark haired Nara, "Shikamaru, what brings you to these parts?" Shikamaru was a bit surprised at his lack of stutter and then she gave a smile and shrugged. Hinata blushed, "I don't think the others would mind i-if you joined us-"

"Hinata-kun!" Hinata looked over and was tackled to the ground by Kiba and then soon Naruto jumped on the tea, nearly crushing Hinata's chest cavity. "Naruto," Kiba said glaring at her playfully, "get up you fatty!"

Naruto got up and glared at Kiba as she got up, "I am not fat! So take it back!"

"No way," Kiba smirked as Akamaru sat aside to enjoy the show. "Anyway," she looked back at Hinata with her big canine grin, "Naruto and I were just headed over to the Mixed Bath, would you like to come?" Everyone just heard mixed bath and the three girls in the tea shop ran out and even the four girls in the bushes jumped out. "That was creepy," she pointed over to the four girls, "and you guys aren't invited." She said with a smirk and Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, and Gaara glared at her and Naruto.

"We should bright everyone," Hinata smiled not seeing any tension at all. "I'll go get the others and I'll meet the rest of you there," he waited for an objection and when he didn't he jumped off to get the other boys that had been left out for a while now.

All the girls just looked at each other and yelled:

"**I'm sitting next to Hinata!"**

**(End)**

**Well it's been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry for that. Hope this chapter is good enough to make you all forgive me and love the story. ^_^ Ja Ne! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm trying to get back to this story, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata walked with the other guys that had been left out a lot, but the story wasn't really about them so they understood. He and the others were talking and they really got along, totally forgetting that Hinata was really a she under the jutsu. Choji had been awfully lonely at the barbeque place and Shikamaru had gotten a lot more moody then he remembered. Kankuro had been scarred for life since two sisters was putting a toll on his stress levels and sanity. Shino was getting worried since Kiba had been scaring him with all her new girly talk new taste for sweets and love puppies, specifically the love puppies. Neji and Lee were happy to join him since TenTen was hanging out with the other three girls. Sure it was hard for Neji to grasp that his sweet cousin was now a male, but he still and to protect him and that is why he came, so the blue haired Hyuga wouldn't end up getting raped by the females on the group. The males had been having a lot of fun until they made it to the mixed bath and Hinata led them inside with a small smile. The group of boys was led to the back where the manager said that the young Uchiha had already made the reservation and all the boys had to do was undress and get in.

Hinata may have been a male, but he still had to turn around as the other men undressed and put on a towel, and in truth he was the last one out. Hinata just sighed as he held the towel tightly around his hips and slid open the door and was being starred down by the ten females in the water. He blushed lightly and closed the door behind him softly and tried to ignore their stares.

"Hurry up and get in the water," Kankuro yelled as he splashed water on him, "looking at you there practically naked makes me feel cold." All the girls' faces went up in flames, and even Hinata's, at Kankuro's comment. Hinata nodded and stepped into the water with a soft sigh as he sat down in the hot water. "Man you need to relax a bit, not every Hyuga has to be tight wads." He smirked even though Neji glared at him.

"I'm not a tight wad," Neji glared at the brown haired male, "I am that of Hyuga blood and hold myself higher than you." He smirked as Kankuro's left eye twitched.

"Hinata-san!" Lee smiled at him, "you seem to such a healthy build, you must tell me your secret to keeping so fit!" Lee gave him a big smile and he even had a sparkle on his teeth. Hinata just blushed and rubbed the back of his head. All of the girls were looking at him with wide eyes since this was the second show they got from the young man; Sai had the deepest red blush and sunk into the water, trying to keep from having dirty thoughts about the male.

"I drink a lot of water," Hinata said looking at the dark haired male, "the bad part of it is that I always seem to spill some on myself and get really wet." All the girls shrunk further into the water, trying to repress the thoughts coming to their heads; Sai was practically ready to drown.

Kankuro felt like being evil at the moment and get back at Temari and Gaara specifically for what they did to him. "So Hinata," he looked at the male, "judging by how big your hands are you can assume the size you'll be done there." He smirked as the Hyuga lifted up his hand and stared at it, not really getting it, but Temari, TenTen, Ino, and Sakura were holding back bloody noses; the other girls didn't really care since as men, they were so much bigger. Kankuro smirked but Neji hit him aside the head very hard, "What the hell man?"

"Shut up and stop using my cousin for your idiot jokes," Neji glared at him and then lied back against the rocks, "I have yet to tell Lord Hiashi about this."

"Like that bastard cares," Kiba rolled her eyes and pulled her towel up, "not much of a father if you ask me."

"He's still my father," Hinata said putting his arms up and laying them on the rocks and placed a hot towel on his head and sighed softly with a smile. "He's too busy to be concerned about me and what has happened; this won't last very long either; we'll get this jutsu taken off us soon." He looked over at the other males, "No offence, but I don't want to be a man for much longer."

"None taken," Shino said. He just wanted his old team back.

"I-I need a cold shower," Sai muttered to herself as she kept her eyes latched on Hinata's chest.

Sasuke glared at Sai, "You gonna keep staring Sai? A picture last longer," she was seriously getting pissed that someone was staring at what is hers. She then stopped glaring at her as Sai was glaring in Hinata's direction. Sasuke felt a deep growl come out of her throat as she looked over at what Sai was glaring at and then glared at the pineapple haired shinobi as she and Hinata conversed over something she couldn't hear. "What are you two whispering about?"

Shikamaru looked back at her with a smirk, "we plan on hooking up after this and the party is taking place at his place and on his bed." Hinata's face turned bright red and everyone just gapped at the straight forwardness of the Nara. She rolled her eyes, "We were talking about Kurenai's child, we need to go check in with her soon; you guys need to get your mind out of the gutter. Troublesome," she leaned onto Hinata's shoulder, who only smiled and patted her head and let his blush die down. He didn't really get why she had said that since she didn't look like a jokester, but it was just a joke.

"You know what the weird part is," Naruto said with a big smile, "is having these things on my chest," she motioned to them, "How can you handle having them there!" She turned to face the four girls that had mentally groaned at the question. "I'm being serious," Naruto said with full seriousness, "I can't believe that you can get use to these."

"Because I'm a girl and can adapt to what I have," Sakura glared at the blonde, "no more questions about your body, I don't want to hear it."

"Truthfully," Naruto said with a frown and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't think that is a question you can answer-" Naruto instantly jumped away into Kiba's lap as Sakura slammed her fist into the water so hard that most of it ended up raining on them and she sat back down in the waste deep water with a big anger vein in her head and her arms crossed over her chest. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm going to kick you so hard in the crotch when you're a guy again," she glared at Naruto who paled at the thought along with all the guys and once guys, but not Hinata, he just had that blank, Tohru Honda smile. Sakura then sat back like nothing was wrong and the other girls began to try and calm down her anger.

Sasuke looked around at the little water that was in the tub, "Well now that Sakura had ruined it." The pink haired girl gave a frown and Hinata's 'someone-is-sad' senses kicked in. Hinata quickly thought of a solution and then clasped his hands together and got everyone's attention. They watched as the water droplets collected themselves and looked to have crawled back into the tub and it filled back up. Sasuke smirked, "Nice trick," she looked at him with those bedroom eyes.

Hinata just smiled, "That's the only reason why I learned how to do that." he looked away from her, not liking the way she looked at him and focused his attention back on the other guys. "I was hoping that I could have a spar with someone tomorrow so I can test more of my jutsus since I've been lagging behind on them."

"I'll be happy to train with you," Gaara said quickly looking at him.

"You control sand," Sai said to her with a smile, "you'd be no match for him." Sai looked to Hinata and smiled, "I'd be happy to train with you so I can get a close look see at those jutsus-"

"You don't mind that I join in do you," Sasuke said looking at Sai with a smirk, "I've been wanting to see what is so great about the Hiroshi clan and see if I can beat a descendent of the 'Prince'." She gave Hinata a light smile.

"Actually," Hinata rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "I was hoping to train with one of the guys." All the girls looked at her now and even Shikamaru looked up at her and then they glared at him. How dare he think that a woman couldn't keep up with him! They thought of beating him up on the spot, but then he smiled; "I've trained with all of you so many times, that I need something new. Is that alright," he looked back to the guys.

"I would be honored to fight you Hinata-san," Lee said with a big smile. Hinata smiled back with thumbs up and almost made Lee cry tears of youth and go off on a speech but this is where the subject is changed. He looked up at the darkening sky and then at everyone else with his nice smile, "Well my friends, I must get home to rest so that I will be at my best for tomorrow." HE exited the bath with a wet towel clinging to his body and soon enough the other began to leave, all of them being the guys, but Hinata was too busy getting lost in the warmth that he felt himself drifting back into sleep. He laid his head back on one of the rocks and was slowly lulled to sleep, leaving him vulnerable to the eyes of ten women.

Sakura looked to the Hyuga and then smirked, "He is very gorgeous," she moved over to the Hyuga's side much to Shikamaru's dislike. Sakura moved the male's hair out of his eyes but then Shikamaru slapped her hand away. Sakura looked at her and then was very surprised to see the glare on her face. "Whoa there Shikamaru….what's with the glare?"

"Don't go touching a man's hair without his knowledge," she sat back and tried to cool off since she was just steamed that someone dare touch what was about to be hers. Shikamaru looked over to see that Sakura just had a daring smirk and then began to scratch the top of Hinata's head and just watched for the others reaction. Shikamaru was about ready to explode and choke the girl until she stopped struggling –and the other eight girls had the same idea- but then she heard a soft noise from somewhere. She looked around and then looked to the male beside her and made a questioning look, "What the…." She leaned in and put her ear up against his upper chest by his collar and listened. The other girls were about to yell at her and Sakura had stopped what she was doing. A smile came to the girls face, "He purrs," she lifted her head up and began to scratch the top of his head again and the others girls came closer to see what she was talking about; a sleepy smile came to Hinata's face and the purring became louder and all the girls couldn't help but 'aw' at the sound. Hinata on the other was still smiling and purring and moved closer to Shikamaru as she scratched his head. Shikamaru felt her face burn up as Hinata laid his head on her shoulder and purred a bit louder. Shikamaru thought for a second and then thought she was about ready to faint of cuteness.

"We should wake him up," Temari said lightly with her cheeks still had a light blush.

"Or," Ino smirked evilly, "we could…"

"Uh no," Sasuke glared at her, "you know what happens when you take advantage of a man as he sleeps? He never talks to you again, Ino, Sakura," the two looked away and whistled innocently. She fixed her long dark hair, "Just get him up so we can get the hell out of here," Sasuke gripped her towel close and exited the water. A few followed suit but the four original girls were in charge of getting him up; since even they couldn't fall in love with Hinata, since it was still Hinata.

Sakura fixed her pink hair, "well," she looked to the other three, "wake him up."

"Have you ever waken Hinata up," TenTen looked at her like she was crazy, "Hinata hates being woken, like a bear. No, I'm not going to be on the receiving line of her- I mean his wrath."

"What a wuss," Ino rolled her eyes and roughly shook his shoulder, "wake up dear prince-" Ino screamed as his hand wrapped around her wrist and Hinata still looked to be asleep. "Oh dear kami, Hinata's going to break it!" Hinata's ear twitched a bit and he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced over at them and quickly let go of Ino's wrist. "Holy crap Hinata." she glared at him, "just rip off my hand, why don't you?"

"I-I'm s-so-sorry," he suddenly looked like a kicked puppy and Ino felt bad.

"Oh look what you did pig," Sakura glared at Ino, "you hurt his feelings." Ino just huffed out a 'sorry'.

Hinata smiled lightly and put his arms around Ino, "It's okay Ino-chan, I kind of was my fault," he blushed, but when he looked back at her the girl had swirly eyes and a goofy smile on her face. "I-Ino…" he shook her lightly, "are you okay?"

"Fan-girl syndrome," TenTen said with a knowing nod as Temari pulled the other blonde out of the water, "very serious."

"Night Hinata-kun," Sakura said as she followed the others girls out and Hinata was alone in the water. He looked around for anything but when he was sure that he was truly alone he smiled. Hinata pulled himself out of the water and kept the towel around his hips from falling down. He took the time to look up at the dark sky and watched as small stars began to fill the sky. He ran his hand through his short hair and walked into the locker room and changed back into his clothes.

**(End)**

**Okay, I know this is really short, but I'm literally out of ideas for this story. I've been trying to spark something in me to think of more, but I am blocked. This is the hardest thing I've ever done, but would anyone like to adopt this story, or the basic plot of my story? I only wrote this since I wanted to do a Gender Bended story, but now I have another one that is going pretty well and everyone is gender bended in that one. I don't really want to give up on this one, but I have six other stories that I do have ideas for. So, the offer stands, but I'm not going to give this to just anyone, this story is like my child, and I don't want someone to neglect it like I have. **

**If not, this story will be placed on a very long hiatus. I'm so sorry and I hope you forgive me. **


End file.
